


Love The Half of Me

by vobo_jihoons



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, CEO Cheol, CEO Hanie, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, Jeonghan is smitten TWICE, Light Angst, M/M, Seungcheol is whipped for Jeonghan, Slow Build, Strangers to Lovers, architect, jeongcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vobo_jihoons/pseuds/vobo_jihoons
Summary: Jeonghan is a young architecture firm CEO who tries to protect his late brother's company nearing it's bankruptcy. He unexpectedly falls for a kind stranger whilst battling an evil CEO of a much bigger company opposing him. Unknown to Jeonghan, they're the same person.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please have enough patience for me. I've been quite busy these days. I'm a mere mortal too ㅋㅋ Lovelots!

 

It was a nice day for Jeonghan because a big client finally asked their company to have a project with them...until...

**beep! beep!!! **

"aish wth is with that impatient ass." Jeonghan gets down from his car and knocked on the person's car behind him.

"Yah!!! Open this window! Yah!!" The driver then opened his car window and Jeonghan could not believe how handsome the person he's been seeing right now causing him to stutter.

"What's the problem honey? What can I do for you?" the driver ㅡ the hot and handsome driver asked while smiling.

"W-well... Uh. *he coughs* " Jeonghan finally gained his composure

"Well..well..well.. if it isn't the Choi..Seung..Cheol" Jeonghan air quoted his finger.

"I just wanted to tell you to PLEASE SHUT YOUR DAMN HORN. CAN'T YOU SEE? IT'S TRAFFIC HERE SO THERE'S NO USE FOR YOU TO RAM YOUR HORN BEHIND ME." then Jeonghan turned his back.

"Okay then sweetheart! "He shouted while poking his head through the window. "I just happen to be late on my appointment that's why." he playfully grins.

"Yeah, whatever."

It was when Jeonghan was about to get inside when his car suddenly moved backwards making him grab the brakes tightly causing all the box with colored chalk powder to lose its balance and spill all over the unfortunately opened small window on the roof of the man behind him.

'Oh fuck'

"Oh shit I'm so sorry, I didn't mean t----- pfft! HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA"

Jeonghan couldn't stop looking and laughing to the man in from of him. His expensive suit and face covered in pink and blue chalk is a scenery you woudn't wanna miss.

"WHAT THE---- HEY MISTER" he pulled his sleeves "COME HERE"

Seungcheol could not bear being a laughing stock by this weird man so he grabbed Jeonghan and forcefully placed him inside his car.

"W-where are we going? My car is still outside." Jeonghan asked completely clueless.

"You'll see..."

Seungcheol and Jeonghan arrived on a building which seems to be Seungcheol's. With just the two of them, he could not help himself but feel nervous. When the elevator rang as a signal that they've arrived on the floor where the man lives, Jeonghan's nervousness pent-up. 'Seungcheol'

"Sit."

When he felt comfortable on his bed (bet comfortable is not the right term) Jeonghan felt his throat dry up coz man, Seungcheol is starting to remove his coat and tie in front of Jeonghan.

"W-why.. what are you doing?" He asked trying his best not to look at the man's eyes.

"Stripping... I'll take a bath. Wait for me here."

"Wait, what??" Jeonghan stood up from where he was sitted and made his way to Seungcheols who is face to face with him now.

"You shamelessly pulled me inside your car, brought me in your house, stipped in front of me JUST TO WAIT FOR YOU TO TAKE A BATH???! ARE YOU CRAZY?"

Seungcheol maintained a strong gaze to Jeonghan and slowly moves until they're inches away from each other, he can even smell the other's woodsy scent-- must be coming from his hair. He gently looked to the blonde man's lips which made his eyes widen in distress, then he whispered in his deep voice;

"You are the one who did this to me afterall, plus you look cute when you're angry and blushing. That can't be helped." he grins playfully.

'Fuck that was close'

"I-uh... L-look, I have a meeting to attend to and I'm awfully late so please uhm..make it quick." Jeonghan said shyly without looking to the man in front of him.

"As you wish."

As Seungcheol went inside the bathroom, Jeonghan gently looked around the man's place. It was something he had expected. In white and black tone, clean for a bachelor and smells greatly of Seungcheol. 'Wait he smells great??' Erase that.

The blonde man was about to sit in place where he left when Seungcheol's phone rang, at first he tried to ignore it but the caller left 5 missed calls already, might be very urgent so he had no choice but to quickly grab the owner's phone and went inside where Seungcheol is with a wish that he is already finished only to find a man naked in all of his glory.

"Seungcheol you have a c---- AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

"OH FUCK AAHHHHHHH!!!!!! Seungcheol doesn't know which part he will cover first considering that he can't turn around himself or he will reveal his ass and the blonde guy is staring at all places too. "SHIT! TURN AROUND!!! TURN AROUND!!!!!" he shouted

'Oh my god'

"err a--- a man with a caller ID Seokmin is calling you it must be important so I -- uhm. Brought your phone." He pursed his lips. "Here!" He carefully handed it to the person inside without looking.

"Thanks."

"Uhm... Maybe I should go now, I am late on my appointment. Sorry..." Jeonghan headed out walking sideways like a freaking crab and went without looking back to hide his reddish blush.

'A total cutie'

 

* * *

 

 

 

<p>"Sir, you still have an hour before the press conference. Do you happen to need anything?" Seungcheol's secretary, Lee Seokmin asked.</p>

 

<p>"No, you can go now."</p>

 

<p>\---- </p>

 

<p>"Everyone, this man will be the one responsible for the renovation and my soon to be newly-improved construction company. The architectural prodigy, CEO of Choi Realties Inc., Mr. Choi Seungcheol! Please give him a round of applause!!!" </p>

 

<p>"Everyone, I have a question. Does anyone in here knows what the true essence of architecture is? Anyone?" No one answered.</p>

 

<p>"You? He points at a seemingly student reporter. "No one knows right?" He sighs  "Okay, let me tell you the answer. Architecture is a perfect world molded with creativity and passion. And what I've been doing in the past we're just projects. Projects without value and soul. It's been 3 years since I started making those for various companies in and out of the country without rest and I just thought to finally.. have a break. I won't be leaving you all permanently. I will come back until I find my passion and creativity again. Thank you." </p>

 

<p>"Wait CEO Choi, how about your project with my company?"</p>

 

<p>"I'm sorry Mr. Han but I can't do that for you. Maybe you can talk to my COO about the project but not with me. See you in a while."</p>

 

<p>Seungcheol's words left questions and confusion within the press which made them very eager to find answers:</p>

 

<p>"What do you mean by that statement sir?"</p>

 

<p>"are you leaving sir?"</p>

 

<p>" who will takeover for the company?"</p>

 

<p>"sir.. sir.." the press asked simultaneously. </p>

 

<p>"Don't worry, I'll trust everything to my COO, Mr. Jeon Wonwoo. He'll be the one in-charge of the company until I come back. " Wonwoo was flustered by what Seungcheol had said and made his way out of the conference hall.</p>

 

<p>"Goodbye everyone. Have a nice day!"</p>

 

<p>Seungcheol immediately walked down the stage and went out of the conference hall as quickly as he can to avoid further questions from the press people following him. He tried to avoid everyone's gaze but once he got outside, he saw Wonwoo walking towards his direction.</p>

 

<p>Seungcheol to Wonwoo: "Don't call me. I'll speak to you when I need you."</p>

 

<p> Wonwoo looked like grabbing Seungcheol to prevent him from going away so he ran as fast as he could to get away from the mess he made.</p>

 

<p>"Guards! Run after him. Now!" Wonwoo ordered their CEO's bodyguards to chase after him.  </p>

 

<p>After non-stop running, Seungcheol found a storage room and there he found some working clothes and began taking off his suit to make a disguise. He then quickly called his brother Hansol for some help . </p>

 

<p>Luckily, his bodyguards haven't recognized him until he made his way to a park nearby. </p>

 

<p>"Hey you're the props man right?!" a person shouted from a far.</p>

 

<p>Seungcheol asked in disbelief "M-Me??"</p>

 

<p>"Yes you boy in red clothes." The man made his way to Seungcheol's direction and gave him a banner "Come here and hold this for us." though he's still flustered, he just  went to the set like he was being possessed. He also found the idea great to hide from the security personnel roaming around looking for himso he decided to helpe the people there. As he was scanning the set, he had an assumption that  they are making a commercial ad for somethingㅡ 'the traditional way' he muttered to himself.</p>

 

<p>'damn what's taking Hansol so long..'</p>

 

<p>While resting, a guy with blonde hair went towards Seungcheol and gave him a tuna rice ball. "Sorry if this was the lunch for today since we're still working on our budget. But thanks a lot for helping us. Really." the guy said while he handed the food to Seungcheol. 'Wait, isn't this the pissed guy this morning? He's kinda cute'</p>

 

<p>"Ahh.. I- .. Hehe" scratches his nape "N-No problem bout that. I'm glad I helped you finish." he smiled. </p>

 

<p>Right then, a guy naming Soonyoung (well, he saw his ID) came to his direction and asked: "Why don't you work for us as a free-lancer? You seem like enjoying the working atmosphere yeah? Do you have any experience in architecture or ads?" Seungcheol was stunned by what Soonyoung said "I-uh know the basic rundowns and such ahaha. Uhm.. Hehe yeah."</p>

 

<p>"It's good that you know the basics tho so if you've made up your mind you can call us or come to our office stated on our business card. Here, take this"  a small man handed him their business card "Call us if you've made up your mind mister. You know where to find us " </p>

 

<p>Cheol still flustered "Uhh. Free-lancer? Uhmm o-okay thanks for the offer." Cheol plastered a fake laugh and took an awkward bite to his rice ball since he still hasn't processed what exactly is happening at the moment. </p>

<p>"Okay, we'll have to go first. We still have to do some editing in the office ya know haha. Take care on your way home! Hope to see you again!"</p>

 


	2. Chapter 2

[ Hansol Calling... ]

[ H: Yah you freak! where the hell are you?? I've been here for ages! Thought you're in a rush? ]

[ S: Of course I am dumb, where exactly are you?]

[ H: Look to your left. I'm beside this coffee shop. Hurry and don't get caught. Your guards are all around looking for you, you bitch."

[ Okay okay copy! ] 

Inside the car...

"Hyung! What happened to you why do you look like-- uhmm a college boy??? I almost didn't recognize you HAHAHHAHA where's your suit?" 

"Shut up will you? I ran away from my own press-con and I used this as a disguise." Seungcheol explained.

"Whatt???? And why is that?? You better explain things to me while driving. What happened huh??"

Cheol and Hansol miraculously got home safe after explaining to him what happened.

[ a lowkey flashback ]

Seungcheol was only a 5th grader when he aspired to be an architect. He's always been fascinated by skyscrapers, bridges, building designs and such. He was about to go home when he passed by a building. It was still under construction but the prime features of it were already there. For a kid, the building's design was then outstanding and when he decided to leave, he got bumped into a man.

"Hey kid, what are you doing here?" 

Little Cheol carefully assessed who the man talking might be and when he finally knew and asked

"Sir, are you the designer of... this?" he pointed on the building he was standing from.

"Yes. why? Do you wanna go inside?"

"Ah no no sir. I just want to look at it from the outside. I want to be like you when I grow up."

"Really? Why is that? You want to be an architect too?"

"Architect? Is that what your work called" 

"Yes. Cool isn't it? I'll wait for you to be an architect like me someday then."

"But I'm still a kid and I don't know how to do that. I only do lego "

"Of course you'll learn how to be an architect soon when you go to college. All you have to do is to put your heart and soul to whatever you were doing. Don't just aim for the popularity and riches, but creativity and uniqueness kid."

"I don't understand you mister." Seungcheol innocently said.

"Haha you'll find out what I said sooner kid when you grow up. Here, take this with you." The man gave him a tennis ball.

Promise me you'll be a successful architect in the future okay? When you do, look for me and take that with you so I will recognize you by that ball with our company name on it. I'll be rooting for you." He muffled Seungceol's hair and then went inside leaving little Seungcheol the dream and the words from the man who inspired him to be the person he is right now.

As he reached his bedroom, Seungcheol took the business card that Soonyoung guy gave him: 

"Yoon Architectures." He whispered to himself

 

\----

Seungcheol tried his best to at least sleep for the night but he couldn't because of a stupid idea his mind is planning.

12:06 AM

[ Hey Hansol.. you still up? ] - Seen 12:09 AM ✔

12:09 AM

[ Yeah hyung why? ]

12:12 AM

[ Remember the man I told you when we're still kids? I kinda found him ] 

[ What? For real? How was he? Does  
he still remember you? ]

[ Well I haven't talked to him YET but can you help me with smth? ]

[ Well if that doesn't involve  
anything illegal, then I'm in. ]

The Next Day ---- »

Hansol ushered Seungcheol to his walk-in closet and boy did Seungcheol bawled his eyes from the new collection he was seeing.

Hansol prepared new outfits and accessories for Seungcheol: shirts of lively colors, denim pants, specs and new shoes and bags for these will be needed by Seungcheol for his disguise. 

"I'm awesome right? Say it, I won't judge you hyung."

"Hansol!! I----how did you--How did you come up with the idea?"

"Simple. I saw your disguise last time and did anyone recognize you with the outfit you had? No one right? So here, I've made a huge selection of outfits you could wear and I tried to choose from those that'll give you a bubbly image. And besides, you told me you want to help that small firm of your old friend without getting caught by Wonwoo last night so.. I prepared all of these for that to happen. Coz you know you can't help them as Choi Seungcheol, but YOU can do that if you're Choi Seungmin."

"Yahh you've read my mind. I owe you one brother!"

"Just. Uh.. Be careful and don't get caught okay? Coz we'll surely be dead if you will." 

After that Seungcheol came rushing to his room to get changed..

"Hyung! What--- where are you going??"

"Changing -_-"

"No! I mean NOW?"

"I have an appointment with the firm I'll do free-lance with :D "

Seungcheol came immediately to Hansol after dressing up to show Hansol what he'd done to his brother himself.

"Wow hyung!! Is that you??" Hansol said in amazement 

"Yah! look at you, you look refreshing HAHAHAHAHAA unlike your usual self: an arrogant and snob CEO." Hansol accentuated every word. "Nice man!"

"Aish stop overselling it Hansol, I wish I'm doing this right."

"You'll do great~ okay I'll go now. Take care hyung! Be careful not to get recognized by anyone okay??

"Ha! Even I can't recognize myself anymore."

\--- 

Seungcheol decided not to bring his car with him and took the bus instead. 

While waiting, he had thought to test Hansol's idea right then so when a man side-eyed him weirdly, he knew this was the perfect opportunity.

"Good morning sir! Do you know me?" He asked plastering a smile from ear to ear expecting the man to actually say his name by now but the opposite happened; the man gave him a scowling face and continued reading the newspaper he was holding turning his back from what seems a crazy man for him.

"A nice day we have here right?" He plainly told the group of girls beside him which gave him the same reaction as the first one.

'Hansol you brilliant man'


	3. Chapter 3

\-----

"Good morning everyone! I'm Choi Seungmin and I want to work on your company as a free-lancer."

Seungkwan, Minghao and Jun who were busy with paperworks were shocked the moment they saw the man talking.

SK/MH/JUN: "CHOI SEUNGCHEOL?????!!!"

Cheol was flustered and coudn't gasp a word to defend himself.

"I uh.. am not Seungcheol, the name is Seungmin. "

"But you really look like him except you look.... kind and soft and---" Jun

"But have you seen that evil CEO?" Seungkwan added "His hair was like this" brushing his hair upwards

"Yes and he's arrogant and the aura's different so it's impossible that this man is Seungcheol. Plus he said he'll be on a vacation so it's impossible he'll be around. Welcome to our office Seungmin!" The chinese boy with a ramyun hair added.

Before everyone messes up, Jeonghan immediately held Seungmin's hand and introduced the staffs one by one.

"Seungmin, I want you to meet everyone. This is Jihoon here, our Director.."

"Hi Seungmin hyung! Nice too meet you again." 

"Jun right here and Minghao are our Project managers." 

"Soonyoung's our Senior Architect, with Seungkwan as the Junior."

"And Chan; the person whom you bumped into outside is our Intern :)"

"Okay then, our office is small so make yourself comfortable." "Are we good?" He looks at Seungmin who is now fond of them looking. "Yeah?" He nods "yes! Nice meeting you all. Please take care of me." 

\---------

"So. Do you want to hire Seungmin? Jihoon?"

"Well since he already had a few experience in this field then I agree. But we're still financially unstable you know. We can't give you bigger pay like any other firm. Is it fine with you?" Jihoon asked him.

"Sure! No problem about that. So when do I start??"

"Well, we have a project bidding with Pledis Enterprises and they wanted us to bid for the design of their shopping center and to have the sketching and such next week but we---" Jeonghan saw Seungmin raising his hand shyly. "Yes Seungmin?"

"I've seen their criteria and plans in the past from our past proj----OUR RESEARCH! Yes research and I kinda have an idea on what kind of designs they might like. Can I have some pen and paper? Perhaps a laptop too.. hehe"

( ....... ) everyone went silent

"Uhmm.. Hello??"

Everyone in the office could only look in awe on how Seungmin had an idea that fast when they have been up all night thinking what to do. 

"Here! I already wrote the estimates too. What do you think CEO Yoon?"

Jeonghan scanned the design that Seungmin did and he couldn't believe how perfect it was. 

"Hmmm.. Are you sure you just had a year of experience?? You seem like you've been doing this for years Seungmin if you'll ask me. I'm impressed. Jihoon, look at this." Hands it over to Jihoon's desk

"Wow Sungmin have you really thought about this just now? You're good! Thank God we found you we're kinda struggling with our designs tbh and I think we won't be anymore haha. Seungmin, please work with Jun about the budgeting so we could start with the project planning asap"

While everyone is busy with their things, Soonyoung suddenly walked towards Jeonghan and asked "CEO? Isn't it that the Choi Realties we'll be bidding against to? Do we even have a chance of winning? Beside from being arrogant, Choi Seungcheol's a genius and one famous architect too. How can we beat him?"

Seungcheol's eyes came wide after hearing what Soonyoung's been talking about and choked on the coffee he's been drinking. 

"Seungmin? U okay??" Jeonghan asked with a concerned look.

"Ah yeah of course! "

"No worries, now that we have Seungmin here with us..." Jeonghan made his way to Seungmin's side and put his arms on the latter's shoulder. "I know we have a high chance of winning against that impatient douchebag's company, right Seungmin?" He winks looking for a sign of approval

"MAYBE HE'S JUST STRESSED RIGHT? DON'T JUDGE HIM. HE DOESN'T LOOK THAT BAD TO ME." He interjects which made the staff look at him with a 'do you hear what you're saying' look.

"WAAHHH ARE YOU A FAN??!" Seungkwan asked him as if he told them a joke.

"ahh haha. N-No. Y-yes he does seem to be an ass at times hehe of course! We can beat that-- arrogant CEO " // he awkardly sips in his coffee //

\----

2 weeks later and the day of the bidding finally came. Jeonghan and his staffs nervously entered the company building where the bidding will be held. Although Jeonghan's a little nervous too, he tried to calm his team members down and throw the uneasy feeling away.

"We may not be sure if our plan will work, let's still do our best okay? 1! 2! 3!"

"FIGHTING!!" Everyone shouted

"Jun, isn't Seungmin coming??" Jihoon asked while checking their presentation for the last time.

"Ah he texted me that he had an emergency back home so he won't make it here today but he wished us good luck too."

"Aww too bad he won't be able to witness his plan coming alive "

While they were relaxing their nerves, a group of 5 came in the entrance; Choi Realties' team members. 

 

"OMG-- OMG! Jeonghannie hyung look.."

" Complete sentences Soonyoung!" 

"They're already here. And Mr. Choi is there too??!."

"WHO??" Jeonghan asked before looking to the direction where Soonyoung is looking.

"OH. I thought he's on a vacation leave?" he whispers

"ssshh.." Jihoon warned them silently

"Wow he really looked like Seungmin hyung."

"ssshhh. Stop whispering to my ears you two."

"Stop ssshing me too Jihoon" Then Jihoon gave Soonyoung a scowling

*****

"Good morning Mr. Yoon, did you sleep well before the presentation?"

Jeonghan turned around to face the person talking to him and looked at him in the eyes "Of course Mr. Choi. VERY well." 

He tried his best not to remind himself as to what happened weeks ago in the man's apartment but his cute mind failed. He cut the gaze in his eyes and looked somewhere far to hide his blush. 

Seungcheol was taken a back by the sudden look from the blonde guy "Good to hear that. You seem nervous? Loosen up dear." he said while brushing his shoulders off.

'How can this man remain casual after what happened?' 

Right then, a staff called Choi Realties to be the 1st presenter causing Jeonghan to be more nervous than before.

30 mins have passed and the 1st presenter came with a huge smile on their face. Jeonghan tried to maintain a calm and composed face to lessen the nervousness that his members are feeling as well.

Now it's Jeonghan's team to present. Unlike the Choi Realties presentation, they did a mini skit to explain their concept as what Seungmin proposed and as Jeonghan's team are done, they looked at the panels' serious face remained unchanged causing them to sulk and as they were nearing the exit door, they heard an applause from the panel and saw them stood for their team, clapping. Those we're heard from the outside so Seungcheol smiled after hearing that his plan for Jeonghan's company had impressed Pledis' representatives.

Wonwoo on the other hand wasn't happy hearing the panel getting impressed by a smaller company than theirs. "Sh*t. You heard that Cheol? How did that comp-- why are you smiling?" 

"Oh nothing I just remembered something. What were you talking about again?" Seungcheol asked while raising his eyebrows

"We lost the deal and you can still smile?? What the hell was that?"

"Well" Seungcheol patted Wonwoo' shoulder and said "Remember Mr. Jeon Wonwoo that we can't always win. We might be big but others might have better plans than us too. Just focus on our bigger projects and improve. Shrug it off okay? I'll go now. Don't call me." Seungcheol declared before standing up from his seat. 

"But how about our overseas projects? Won't you amend the proposals today??" 

"As far as I'm concerned, I'm still on my leave. So YOU, Mr. Jeon Wonwoo can take care of that yourself. You know what to do, you don't have to ask me okay? Bye~" he waved at them with his left hand before heading out.

"What's wrong with CEO Choi?" Mingyu asked while escorting Wonwoo outside the establishment 

"I don't know why he's acting weird lately but I'll soon find out what's going on with him. But first, I'll win back the deal from Yoon Architectures."

Mingyu gave Wonwoo a confused look "But we already lost it Sir, can we still win it back?"

"Of course. If Seungcheol can accept losing from that small company then I can't. The whole day isn't done yet."


	4. Chapter 4

\-----

Meanwhile, Jeonghan and his friends had arrived to the beachfront hotel where they will celebrate for the success of today's bidding. They were so noisy that their guest neighbor knocked on their door.

** knock knock !!

"Jeonghannie hyung there's someone at the door."

"Oh might be the delivery. Stay here Minghao, I'll go get it."

"Whose tha---- Choi Seungcheol??"

"Oh, you still remember me? Hi Mr. Yoon Jeonghan. I just want to pay you and your friends a visit."

Jeonghan wasn't convinced by the statement lf the man in front of him so he closed the door and scowled at him "What do you want?"

"Well I just want to tell you to PLEASE LOWER YOUR VOICES DOWN IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW. I'm having a relaxing trip and there you are shouting the hell like there's no tomorrow. The hotel's not yours so please be considerate of your neighbors. Thank you."

Jeonghan was awfully touched by the visit. "Yeah, serves you right for blowing your horns behind me a month ago. So bye." Then he went inside and left Seungcheol in defeat.

"Who's that hyung?" Jihoon came to him while holding a can of beer.

"Just uh-- just someone next door."

"Aaah okay. Someone called you awhile ago. I think it's important cause they're looking specifically for you."

"Okay okay, I'll just call them back then. Continue what you're doing." He smiled at them.

******

[ over the phone ]

[ JH: Hello ?

Is this Mr. Yoon Jeonghan?

JH: Speaking

I called you to talk about the deal with Pledis Enterprises.... ]

After 10 minutes..

"Hyung u okay? What happened to you?" Dino came to him with a concerned look patting his back

Jeonghan faced his team with blood shot eyes for he can't stop crying after what the secretary had relayed to him.

"Choi Realties won the bidding."

"WHAAT???" They answered in complete shock

"But they congratulated us after our presentation. They even told us the date of the contract signing? Right?? What happened??"

"I have no clue Soonyoung but I know whose doing this is.." Jeonghan quickly grabbed a bottled water with him and went out of the room.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Jun grabs his wrists to stop him.

"I'll talk to that filthy CEO."

"Woahh I'm not liking what will happen next."

\---

'you'll be dead meat Choi Seungcheol'

 

"YAAH!!!!" Jeonghan shouted outside his neighbor's room while banging on the door. "CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!!! OPEN THIS GOODAMN DOOR!!!!"

"What do you wa---" He knew what will happen next when he saw Jeonghan holding a bottled water but his stupid body didn't. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR???"

"How could you?!" Jeonghan asked looking like a complete wreck

"How could you what? What did I do again???" He asked in confusion.. "Wait are you crying?" Seungcheol unconsciously traced his fingers on Jeonghan's face to wipe his tears but Jeonghan shrugged it off.

"YOU WON THE DEAL! YOU STOLE IT FROM US---- ARE YOU HAPPY NOW??? YOU DON'T KNOW HOW PRECIOUS THAT DEAL IS FOR OUR COMPANY BUT YOU STOLE IT! YOU STOLE IT!!! //sobs//

he kept on throwing drunk punches on Seungcheol's chest until Seungcheol caught his hands and held it tightly.

"Jeonghan please listen to me, I-I don't know what you're talking about. I don't understand why yo-----"

He was about to defend himself but then he remembered--- Wonwoo. He knew he did them dirty that's why the blonde man is crying right now.

"I'm sorry okay? If you want I'll call Pledis. I'll ask them to give it back to you bet they haven't signed the contract yet." He fished for his phone in his pocket but when he was about to make a call, Jeonghan spoke. Voice coarsed form constant crying.

"Is this what you do to all of your competitors huh playing them dirty? Does that make you happy? Don't call them for me. I dont want to owe anything from you. I hate you Choi Seungcheol, I hate you." and then Jeonghan left him.

He never thought this will happen to them, he thought he already helped Jeonghan but the opposite happened. He felt guilty for what Wonwoo did to them so he decided to give Wonwoo a visit.

\----

"But we already lost the deal! Who gave you the permission to make such actions???!" Seungcheol could not control how disappointed he is to Wonwoo. He did not expect him to do that in his expense

> "You told me not to bother you about anything right? You gave me the authority, and now you'll come here telling me to give the deal to them. Why Seungcheol? Why are you so butt-hurt about that deal when all I ever did was for the reputation of our company??!! What's wrong with you?"

"Wonwoo we have much bigger projects to assist just call Pledis and give the deal back to Yoon Architectures."

"BUT THAT'S EXACTLY THE POINT! We are much bigger so losing to a small company will greatly affect our reputation. Why can't you look at the bigger picture Seungcheol?"

"Wonwoo..."

> "You can't do anything about it anymore so please stop acting like a baby. Bye Seungcheol, have a nice day."

\-----

Jeonghan returned to their room feeling depleted. He was quite thankful that his friends dozed-off already so he went to the balcony of their room and looked at the bright stars from the night sky.

"I'm sorry brother. I disappointed you again. I am such a loser, can you tell me what to do?" He said between his tears.

"Why is it so hard? I just wanted to keep your dream going but why is it so fucking hard??" He continued crying until his knees give in.

"I did't expect it to come out like this. Life's a little tough ... you're right. But I won't give up. I'll show that man that he can never put me down. Please watch over us from there hyung,  
I miss you..."

Jeonghan silenly watched the stars as they flicker. Not minding whether someone can see him crying right now. He couldn't shake the deep sense of betrayal he felt that night. How could he do something and not realize how much it destroyed not only Jeonghan but his whole team? He promised himself that night that he will not cry--- ever again but rather find strength through his friends.

 

* * *

 

 

"I've heard about what happened with the bidding project with Pledis and I'm so  
sorry I----"

"Woah woah Seungmin.." Jeonghan interjects. "There's nothing to be sorry about, you all did the best that you can do, it's just that..." he pauses for awhile thinking on what words to say to help uplift their spirits. "that... uhm let's think about this as a blessing in disguise. Maybe there's something out there that will find us soon, yeah? Cheer up guys! We can do this!"

 

"Uhmm..about that.." Seungmin scratches his nape as if he was unsure with the words he's about to spill next. "we kinda have a mail and it read that Pledis wants to have a meeting with you CEO Yoon this afternoon. It says URGENT." He emphasized the word enough causing Jeonghan to get up from his seat and reread the letter Seungmin is holding.

"Are they for real??" Jeonghan said "What do you think guys, you think I should go? Do I look presentable? Gosh I'm nervous."

"You look fine Jeonghan hyung. I think you should go now. Yeah?" Jihoon exclaimed giving a 'we got you look' to Jeonghan

*ring-ring*

"Seungmin hyung? Your phone is ringing, won't you answer that?" Jun asked

"Kay just a minute."

>>> Incoming call: Chwe Hansol

[ Yes Hansol? What's wrong?  
  
>Hyung! Woonwoo came here and he's looking for you.  
  
And? What does he need?  
  
>He asked me to tell you that you are scheduled for a meeting with Pledis today.  
  
Oh shit!  
  
>Why??? Did smth came up? Are you caughtㅡ  
  
Hansol! Prepare the car and a formal attire. Wait for me around Pledis.  
  
>Okay copy! ]

Seungmin didn't waste any moment and returned to his desk before anyone hears what topic he is engaged in.

'I need to get out of here immediately' he murmured to himself.

"Okay Jihoon, please take charge while I'm away." He heard Jeonghan taking light steps towards his desk.

"Jeonghan!"  
"Seungmin!" They both called

"Okay, you go first Hanie. "

 

"Pledis called and uhm.. Can you please come with me?" He whispers "I think I need you on this one. Please?"

'Oh shit'

"Oh... um okay if uh.. it's fine with them." He gave his team mates a certain look that asks for permission. Unfortunately, they gladly accepted it.

\-----

Seungmin and Jeonghan arrived at Pledis Enterprises' building in advance giving them enough time to relax their nerves.

When he finally received Hansol's message about his whereabouts -----

"Aaaaah!"

Jeonghan felt how pained Seungmin is so he immediately attended to check on him.

"Why why? What's wrong? U okay? Seungmin? God you're sweating" He asked full of concerns

"I---uh.. I think I need to get to the bathroom. My insides don't feel good. I'll come back! wait for me." He was about to go to the exit door when someone called.

"Seungmin wait!!!!" Jeonghan followed him and pulled his wrists "The bathroom is on the left." He whispered sending shivers to Seungmin's spine.

"Oh right. S-sorry my first time here." Seungmin ran quickly to find Hansol who is waiting outside.

\---------

Jeonghan is really worried because ever since Seungmin left, he hasn't returned yet so he decided to follow him to the bathroom hoping that he's fine.

As he was walking through the corridor, he saw the man that he doesn't want to see on the opposite end.

"Yoon Jeonghan!" He called

'The nerve of this man ugh!' .

"What do you need?" He asked uninterestedly

"I just want to say sorry about what happened last time."

"Yeah. As if I can still do anything about that. What else? I'm in a rush looking for Seu--- my staff."

"Oh I think I saw him outside. Rode a bus and in a rush too. What happened?"

"Oh shoot he might be really sick should have gone with him."

"Why don't you check your phone maybe he left you a message."

 

[ 1 New Message : Seungmin

Sorry Jeonghan I'm really not feeling well I'll just be burden in this state. No worries I'll call Jihoon to accompany you there. Take care. ]

"Wow, looks like Seungmin is fine Jeonghan." He said while looking completely focused on his phone screen

"Yah! Can you please mind your own business? You don't look at other's conversation that's 'breaching of privacy' he air quoted his fingers causing the other man to jiggle at the gesture

'Fuck he has dimples'

"And whoah! How did you know his name is Seungmin???!" he added waiting for the other's explanation

"Oh-- I uh... duh! It's written on your phone '1 Message from Seungmin.'.." he looked at Jeonghan waiting for an approval while raising his eyebrow

'Yes'

"Ooohhh~ o---kaaay.."

 

* * *

 

Jeonghan came to the company a little bit early so he decided to take a stroll to a nearby park.

"Hyung... are you listening?" He whispered while looking at the morning skies.

"I'm really sorry if I can't run the company well but I promise to do our best if another project comes. Please guide us from up there...." Jeonghan closed his eyes to feel the morning breeze to his skin when something cold touched his face.

"Aah!!! Seungmin? Are you okay already?"

"Hi Jeonghan! Yup!! Sorry I left last time. Here, I bought this for you." He handed the soda can to Jeonghan's hand and opened his. There was a moment of silence between them as they were watching the people roaming around.

"I'm sorry Seungmin...." he said in silence "we lost the project."

"aigoo~ what are you apologizing about. It's not your fault okay?"

"We lost the project and all your efforts on writing the proposal came to waste."

"Naah don't say that . Here's a thing, let's just focus on the future projects then do our best efforts to win it. Yeah?" He added while looking at Jeonghan in his best smile.

"You're right." He nodded. "I'll show that arrogant creep that I can manage my company well! Aaah! CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!!!!!"

' He's calling me an arrogant creep again ' *coughs*

He looked at Jeonghan shyly finding out that the blonde one is looking at his face already scanning for something. It made him awkward so he pushed his head slightly backward to maintain a safe distance between them.

"You know what, you really remind me of Choi Seungcheol whenever i see you, it makes me want to punch someone " he said while looking furious

"Ah.. haha then why don't you punch me instead? As if I am the--- him."

Jeonghan looked at him in the eye before returning to his sitting position "I can't do that.. you're not him. Might as well punch the actual person in that pretty face he has. Right??!"

"Ohhhh... right right."

' this man is really something '

"By the way Seungmin, what are you doing here?"

"I came to the firm early too but no one is there yet, so I decided to go to park first. Then I saw you :)"

"Aaahhhh.. okay then let's go to work now maybe they are there already. Shall we?" He told Seungmin while giving his hand to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long update ahead ~

"Hyung!" Hansol shouted to Seungcheol

"Eh eh? What? You sayin' something?" 

"Aish you're spacing out again. What are you thinking?" 

Seungcheol continues to move the tennis ball in his hands while listening to Hansol speaking on his side

"Yoon Architectures am I right?" 

He nodded

"They made it and lost the project to Pledis all because of me."

"Why, you think you let Jeonghan and his brother down? You know you can still help them right?" 

"Really? But how?" 

"My god hyung! Now I'm starting to think that I'm actually smarter that you." he teases

"Whatever come on, spill!"

"Why don't you find another project for them? I know you can do that. You have connections." Hansol said confidently

"Right! Hansol, contact Cube Realty immediately."

"Yes sir!"

\--------- 

Jeonghan, Seungkwan and Dino are the only ones left in the firm as they are trying to generate ideas on how to survive for the next month after their loss from Choi Realties. They've been there writing and erasing their plans on the white board and still can't find any development.

"I'm really sorry guys." 

"Eyy hyung! Stop apologizing, it's not even your fault." Seungkwan intervenes while patting Jeonghan's shoulder

"I'm sure something will come up very soon so cheer up hyung!" Dino added. 

"But how are we gonna survive next month??" He cries in frustration

"Don't worry hyung! We have decided to find our own part-time jobs so we can make ourselves productive while waiting for our next project, right Dino?" 

"Yup! Besides, the other hyungs also found part-times too so you don't need to pressure yourself on giving us our pay. Just focus on our next project." Seungkwan added

Jeonghan couldn't say anything about the generosity of his team mates which made him even more driven to do his best. 

"I really don't know how to thank all of you for your hardwork." 

"Nahh~ don't mention it." Seungkwan said before returning on his computer. 

 

' so lucky to have the best people around ' he whispers to himself 

\----------

"DD Chicken!!! DD Chicken ma'am~ thank you!"

Jeonghan found a part-time job at a chicken restaurant as a flyer distributor. Might not be the best and most comfortable (since he is instructed to wear a chicken onesie) but what can he do, he needs this plusㅡ the pay is quick and decent enough to survive.

He was busy distributing the flyers he needs to be given to get his quota for today when a familiar voice was heard from behind.

"Yoon Jeonghan!!!!!" he shouted

"Seungmin!!!!" 

Seungmin came to his direction panting "What are you doing in that chicken costume??" He asked in confusion

"Ah! Since we are still waiting for the next project, we decided to find a part-time job for now so yeah, I got into a chicken restaurant. How about you? Where are you headed to?" 

"I came to the firm but no one is there. Uhm Jeonghan"

"Yea?"

"Do you mind if I help you? It's getting late and you still have a lot in your hands. Come on give me some." 

Jeonghan couldn't process how cute Seungmin is in his glasses right now. It really accentuates his facial features and makes him look softer. ' I'll really appreciate if you'll wear those everyday ' heh

"Uhmm Jeonghan-ssi?" 

"Oh yeah right! Here you go! You're so kind Seungmin. You go to that side and and I'll give these here. Okay? Then when you're done, let's meet again here." 

"Copy!!" Seungmin said while doing an "okay" gesture with his fingers

"See y------"

"Wait Jeonghan! Stay still." 

"Huh?" The blonde man is completely confused as to why Seungmin stopped him until the man looked at him in the eye and kneeled im front of him. It seems like Seungmin saw his shoelaces undone and kindly tied them up. Jeonghan heard his heart beating against his chest from a simple act. He doesn't know whether it is because of the gesture or because of Seungmin himself. But one thing is for sure.... this man is really special for him that it makes his heart warmer each day.

"There! See you later Jeonghan" he said to him with a smile

\----------

 

"Thanks for your help today Seungmin!! I couldn't have given those away if it's wasn't for your help so here's your chickeeeeen!!!" 

"Woah. Thanks and you're welcome. Will always gladly help." They smiled to each other and took their time to munch down their free chicken.

"So how are you planning on getting another project Jeonghan-ssi?" 

"I don't know. Maybe we'll look for another bidding available. My brother has established a few client base before he left but none of them are contacting us yet." He explained 

Seungmin felt the heaviness in the atmosphere so he had an idea to cheer Jeonghan up.

"Don't look down on yourself. My mom once said that if something bad happens, something good will come too!"

Jeonghan nodded while pursing his lips

"Yah! What's your lucky number?" He asked with enthusiasm

"Uhmm.. 7? Why?"

Seungmin stood from his seat and went in front of Jeonghan and instructed "I want you to close your eyes and count to 7. They say that a blessing will appear. Go!" 

"1...2...3 ----- " Jeonghan counted with his eyes closed

"Hey, slowlyyy....." he insisted while looking around and his phone

"4..........5...........6...........7.... " then he opened his eyes and looked at Seungmin

"Eh? where is that blessing you are talking about?" 

Seungmin was about say something to extend the time when Jeonghan's phone rang

' yes '

"Hello?" 

"Speaking..." 

"Cube Realty??!" 

"Yes, Yes! Thank you so much." 

Then the call ended. 

"Seungmin!!!!!!" He called before giving the other one a hug. 

Seungmin was shocked by the gesture causing him to be stoned from where he was standing.

"YOU'RE RIGHT SEUNGMIN!!! CUBE REALTY CONTACTED US FOR A PROJECT!!!!" Jeonghan said happily 

"Really?? I'm so happy for you! Let's tell them the good news first thing tomorrow morning."

\------------

Jeonghan couldn't wait to deliver the good news to his team members so he went to work early today.

[ CUBE REALTY ] he wrote on the board

"Everyone!!!" He said gathering the attention of his members

"We'll soon be working on CUBE REALTY'S PROJECT!!!!!" 

everyone couldn't say anything but gasp at the sudden announcement

"So we can still make use of the plan we've prepared for Pledis Enterprises???" Soonyoung said in a rush

"Uh.huh" Jeonghan nods confidently "They really liked our proposal, so they already prepared the contract and budget for it!!!" 

The members gasped even more

"For real?????" Minghao asked in shock 

"That's great!!!!! Waaaahhh" everyone cheered 

Jihoon made his way to Seungmin's place and said: "Thank you so much for your proposal Seungmin." He greeted him with a handshake

"If that's the case, shouldn't we get started right away??" Seungmin asked waiting for their approval

"YES!!!!" they said in unison

\----------

"Jihoon.." 

"Yea?"

"Do you think we can get uncle Liu to be our contractor? A little collab could create great ventures right? I heard he's very influential in his glorious days." Jeonghan asked 

"Hmm... yes he is but do you have the guts to convince him to join this field... again?" He looked at Jeonghan waiting for his answer

"There's nothing bad with trying. I can do it. I'll ask for his consideration." 

Seungmin overheard Jeonghan and Jihoon's concern so he decided to go out and ask and look for answers himself.

\----------

 

"Uncle Chwe, do you happen to know Edward Liu? Does it ring a bell?" 

"Liu... Liu... ah! Yes he's a contractor / developer right? Why?" 

Seungcheol was hesitant at first but decides to ask it right away.

"Do you know why he stopped accepting projects in the past? I heard he's really famous but why did he stop?" 

"Some people said he changed. Projects demand full supervision. He had a family at an early age so he felt the need to work full-time. Neglected his duty as a husband and a father. Sending them to the states but they never came back. He realized one day that his work tore them apart so he decided to just... stop." Mr. Chwe explained 

' That silly man, he's going to get himself into trouble ' 

"Thank you so much uncle! I'll see you next time~ ^ ^"

\----------

Incoming call ---->> Seungcheol hyung

[ oh hyung why? ]

\----------

 

Jeonghan was the last one left in their office again with all his employees went home earlier as expected so he decided to go home. He was locking the front door when a man in suit suddenly sprouts on his side

"Mr. Yoon Jeonghan.."

"Ah!" He said in shock "Y-yes?"

The man offered his hand for a handshake "I'm Hansol; Seungcheol's cousin and he wants to meet with you. Will you accept?" 

He then accepts his hand and nodded

"This way..."

Jeonghan exhales as sign of relief ' I thought of him as a ghost '

 

\----------

"What do you want Seungcheol?" Jeonghan said looking at the man sitting in the other end of the dining table

"Oh good evening to you too Jeonghan :). Come, have dinner with me."

He strucked the table with his hands "Stop shitting. Just say what you want to say so I can leave. As you can see, I am a very busy person." 

"You wanna know why Mr. Liu stopped accepting projects right?" He asked while flashing a playful smirk putting his hands in his chin

"H-how did you know?" 

"Uh..huhh.. news spread easily in this industry honey. I also heard that Cube Realty bought your project proposal am I right?" 

 

"Okay you bought me. Why did Mr. Liu stopped?" 

"Order first Jeonghan. The night is young, eat dinner first." he continued 

The waitress handed the menu to Jeonghan's hand and accepted. He was scanning through the menu when his eyes widen because of the prices stated in there. Seungcheol saw how his eyes reacted so he continued to tease Jeonghan more.

"It's your first time on a fine dining restaurant right? It's fine Jeonghan, the bill is on me." 

Jeonghan clenched is teeth and flipped the pages angrily without breaking eye contact with Seungcheol

' hope you choke on your steak ' 

 

"You know what? I'm full!!! I don't even care what you have to say. I'M GOING HOME!!" He declared and walked quickly to the door "Your treat right? Thanks!" 

"JEONGHAN!" he calls out but Jeonghan didn't budge and still continued walking 

"JEONGHAN!!!" He grabbed his wrists and twisted him to face him "After dinner I'll tell you why Mr. Liu has retired. Can't you even wait for 10 minutes??" 

"Even if you meet him, how are you going to convince him huh Jeonghan?" He said angrily

Jeonghan fought Seungcheol to get his wrists from him but the older is strong "That's none of you business!!!!" 

"DO YOU KNOW WHY YOON ARCHITECTURES IS STRUGGLING SO MUCH??"

Jeonghan was stunned by Seungcheol's words he can't even say anything

"Because you don't have endurance. You're not persistent enough and you're not pushing your company forward."

"That's your weakness Jeonghan." He continued "If you can't confront your weakness..... then you're doomed to fail. Get it?"

Jeonghan is still left speechless after hearing Seungcheol's words. Tho Seungcheol is waitinh for his reply, he still hasn't let go of Jeonghan's wrists

Jeonghan on the other hand tried to fight Seungcheol only to cause his watch to get stucked at the stitches of his collar. 

"Don't move Jeonghan... Stay still" 

Seungcheol gently put his other hand on Jeonghan's nape to remove his watch on the other man's collar causing their faces to be inches close again giving Jeonghan a full view of Seungcheol's face. His heart starts to beat like crazy just like the last time they're on the same situation. He hated the feeling so he hastily pushed Seungcheol away from him resulting the watch to be thrown and landed on the cold floor---- shattered glass on the floor.

* sighs *

Seungcheol doesn't how to react to he just chose to cross his arms and smile at Jeonghan who is now smiling awkwardly to him.

They went to the repair shop to know if it can still be recovered or a write-off

\---------

"I'm sorry about your watch.." he whispered to the man beside him.

"I didn't know that it will take off so far like that." 

Seungcheol is still looking at him expecting to say more.

"I didn't mean it. Don't worry, I'll pay for its repair." He said looking down on the counter "If it can't be repaired then I'll buy you a new watch."

Seungcheol laughed in complete disbelief "A new watch??? Did you know that my watch is a global limited edition? So you can't find another one so easily honey."

 

'Excuse me Mr Choi, since your watch is a limited edition it will cost more than 700,000,000 ￦ for it's repair'

"700,000,000 WON??????! FOR A REPAIR???!!"

"I don't think 700,000,000 won is a small figure to you right?"  
He looked at Jeonghan.

"Fine!! I'll definitely pay you back. But I don't have enough money now so can I do monthly installments?"

' here's your repair statement Mr. Choi ' - thank you

"Okay! I can't do anything tho but I'll only do that if you'll give me an IOU. Can I have a your pen ?" He asked the teller

"Here. Sign " 

'I, Yoon Jeonghan, owe Choi Seungcheol.........'

Jeonghan held the pen angrily that it sounds like someone is knocking on the table

"Be careful Jeonghan... or you'll pay for that pen too." he smirks

The whole situation makes Jeonghan's blood boil he can't wait for it to end. 

"Are we done?" He asked lazily

"Yup! I'll contact you once your payment is due. Don't run from me okay? Bye~ "

\----------

 

"Great Jeonghan, just great! Now you finally got a project with Cube Realty and is just starting to get better, you now owe that arrogant creep 700,000,000 won??" 

"700,000,000 WON!!!!!" he pointed at his panda plushie as if he was talking to it. "How are you gonna pay him back? Huh??" 

 

"Ugh!!" He cries in frustration. 

' I'm definitely dommed '

he said to himself staring at the ceiling


	6. Chapter 6

It was only 9 in the morning and Jeonghan is already on his laptop waiting for Mr. Liu's son to reply to his email. He knew that Mr. Liu will choose not to help them unless they find ways on how they can keep in contact, so he took the initiative to search. His team members are starting to worry about him since he's been like that since last night.

 

"weird.. maybe he didn't get my messages."

"should I send a new one?" He said to himself

***

"Boss's dark eye circles are starting to appear." Seungkwan whispered to Chan sitting beside him. 

Seungmin heard them and looked at their direction and tried to listen.

'Nonsense'

"He's mortifying Chan, he slept late and woke up early. He was like this " putting his fingers on his eyes to make them big "all night on the computer screen, of course he'll have those." Seungkwan added

"He was concerned about the time difference between US and Korea as well as to be able to reply quickly once Mr. Liu's son replied to him."

Seungmin is now starting to feel concerned about Jeonghan's well-being so he asked the two people chatting beside him.

 

"Hey Seungkwan, Chan uhmm.. do you know why Jeonghan is so desperate to get Mr. Liu's help?" 

"It has to do with his brother, Yoon Dowoon." Chan whispered

"Hey Jeonghan hyung, it's time to eat!"

Still, no answer from Jeonghan 

 

\----------

"Wow it's already 9:30 PM?? No wonder I'm already hungry. Why don't we eat dinner first?" Jun said audible enough for Jeonghan to hear 

Jeonghan is so focused on the screen that he might bore a hole from there.

' why isn't he replying fron my messages? '

He was about to give up when he remembered what Seungmin said :

' I want you to close your eyes and in the count of 7, make a wish. They say a blessing will come after. 

1......2.....3.....4......5......6.......---'

His computer had a notification. He was nervous he doesn't know what to press first.' He replied! ',

"IT CAME!!!!!!" he shouted in glee

His members even went to his working are to see for themselves

"He even left his phone number." He was so happy he forgot where he left his phone earlier. 

After saving his number, he gets up from his seat (first time), grabbed his bags and was about to leave

"Wait, where are you going?" Seungmin asked

"I'll go to Mr. Liu and we'll call his son together."

"Ops not so fast.." Seungmin interjects "I heard he is waking up early to go to the garden in the morning so he might be sleeping right now." 

"Don't worry I'll accompany you tomorrow to find him Okay?" Seungmin said in assurance

"Oohhh~ right. Thanks Seungmin!"

 

\----------

Seungmin accompanied Jeonghan for a drive to Mr.Liu's residence. The whole drive is peaceful and warm while listening to light music, moving their head to the rhythm.

\------------

"I think your wishing method is really effective, Seungmin."

Seungmin laughs at the thought

"Hmmm.. I think it's not wishing Jeonghan. It's because of your persistence that we're getting good results." He winks

"No, I don't think it was only because of my hard work and persistence."

"hmmn? " he looked at Jeonghan's direction

"That is also because of YOU." he smiled sincerely at Seungmin hoping he sees it. "Thank you for being by my side during this time." 

Seungmin doesn't know why but Jeonghan makes him feel warm inside 

\----------

Their 1st meeting with Mr. Liu didn't come as expected coz he's still very determinded to reject their offer. Nonetheless, Jeonghan is still persistent that they'll at least bring Mr. Liu's son to him even though he rejected them twice for Mr. Liu seems lonely alone in his house still hoping for his family to be complete... again.

 

"When I remember that Mr. Liu wasn't able to talk to his son, I feel so sad. I know what it feels like to lose someone important in your life." Seungmin nods 

"But from the call awhile ago, it seems like his son is just on a temporary business trip. I think there's still a chance." 

"He's still thoughtful to us to consider our offer." Jeonghan added "I'll just have to keep pressing forward until he can see his son again." Then Seungmin replied with a "fighting" gesture with his hands

"Hey Seungmin!" He calls 

"Hmmmn?" 

"Let's both make a wish."

"A wish?"

Jeonghan nodded. "Let's wish Mr. Liu the best for him to see his son again." Then Jeonghan begins to close his eyes and count

"One........ two......three.......four...."

Seungmin didn't close his eyes just yet and stares at Jeonghan carefully 

' I will be by your side, and will keep pressing forward ' 

Seungmin said in between his smiles while looking at Jeonghan before closing his eyes to make his wish.

 

\------------

It was a sunny weather and they decided to pick some juice to the nearest convenience store 

Seungmin was at the counter and was about to pay for the items when he found out that he grabbed the wrong wallet on his way to YA

' shit Jeonghan will know if I'll pay with my credit card '

Jeonghan felt how anxious Seungmin is and insisted to pay for the items himself

' Seungmin doesn't have any money with him? ' Jeonghan told himself

Seungmin was about to say something when Jeonghan spoke

"Uhm.. since you've been a great help for us, let's celebrate. I'll by the juice for you." He smiled

" oh, thank you Jeonghan." He said shyly

' It's hard to think that Seungmin is probably poorer than me ' 

Jeonghan sighed on the thought "Let's go!"

\------------

"Actually.... besides my brother I should probably need to thank that jerk, Choi Seungcheol."

Jeonghan said suddenly while resting

"Why? You seem to hate him so much." Seungmin asked 

"Even though he looks down on me, and everytime I see him he says mean things..... The more he challenge me on something, the more I want to accomplish. It's weird right?" 

Seungmin awkwardly nods

' a jerk huh? The more challenge, the more accomplishment? Let's see how I'm going to attack you '

"That's why we need to do well and show that jerk that I'm not nothing!" Jeonghan pointed his index finger aggressively.

"O-okay." Seungmin replied 


	7. Chapter 7

Their deadline for the completion of the project for Cube Realty is drawing near causing Jeonghan to struggle so much on focusing their tasks. He even had been reprimanded by the company represetative to ask him they were able to make in on time considering their slow pace and abrupt accidents. So Jeonghan has nothing to do but to cram and it slowly affects their efficiency as a group.

 

' this guy always owes people ' Seungmin said to himseld pertaining to a distracted Jeonghan ' Just watch me '

Seungmin detected that there's something wrong with Jeonghan so he waited for the right timing to go behind the site and make a call...

 

[ Smelly Evil Seungcheol Calling --->>> ]

 

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Jeonghan shouted over the phone causing Seungcheol to slightly tilt the speaker away from his ears

"Is that how you should address your lender, Jeonghan?" He smirks

 

"Let me tell you.... I want you to meet me at the regular place at 11 am."

"What regular place?" He asked in confusion

"You're really stupid. The restaurant from last time, idiot."

 

"HEY YO----" 

"HEY YOU WHAT? BYE!" 

[ call ended ]

"AISH!! WHAT KIND OF ATTITUDE WAS THAT??" He said while looking at his phone screen

 

\------------

 

"May I ask what you want to see me about?" Seungcheol just looked at him 

 

" Sit." He said. Stood from his seat and went to Jeonghan's direction

"Can Yoon Architectures finish the project on time?" 

 

Jeonghan stared furiously "This has to do with my company so I don't have to answer you."

"You don't have the ability to carry out your job Jeonghan." "No ability to carry out your job means no ability to earn money" he continued "and no ability to earn money means you won't be able to return the money on me." 

He sitted again "So, can Yoon Architectures finish the project on time?" 

"Of course! And I will make sure that the customers are satisfied." 

"It's all talk..." Seungcheol cut him off

"Let me tell you again! We will finish the project on time and Cube Realty will be satisfied!!" He snapped "I WILL REALLY DO IT CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!" 

"I'll wait for you." 

 

\------------

 

Jeonghan returned to the site, dropped his bag and started working again for the deadline to meet. His crew asked him where he had been but he's too immersed on the job that he did not hear any of them talking causing them to look at each other's eyes and ask ' wha the fuck happened to boss? '

He starts placing the materials in their rightful place in great efficiency " are these okay here?" He asked Jihoon

but Jihoon could not answer and just looked at him with his mouth open in awe that the brush he's been holding dropped on the floor without him knowing. 

Seungmin can only smile at the sight of Jeonghan knowing that his taunting earlier perfectly worked and has now driven him to work harder. 

\------------

"Thanks for helping us today Seungmin." He nods

"Hey! Why don't you come with me today, dinner at my house." 

he looks at his phone before answering 

[ Hansol 12 Missed Calls ]

' why is he leaving so many missed calls '

"Uhm..I don't think I'm that hungy now maybe I'll just eat at home.."

"Eyy you'll just probably eat ramen. Wait I'll call Jun, let's come together." 

"Okay, I'll just answer this call first. I'll meet you here later."

 

[ Yah! What's wrong?

> thank God you finally picked up. I'm here at the park near the firm and I saw Roa. She's looking for you. Be careful.

WHAT??? 

> I think she followed me here. If she ever sees you, just deny hyung. I'll help you distract her ] 

 

"Seungmin! Jun is here, let's go!" 

' this is not good '

\------------

Jeonghan insisted to take a walk instead of taking a cab since his parents' home is just along the next block. They were having a little chit-chat about their next schedule when someone called from behind...

 

"SEUNGCHEOLLIE!!!!" 

A woman called behind them causing Seungmin to stun from where he was standing. He tried not to turn himself towards the person calling but she did the unexpected and hugged him from the back.

' shit '

"SEUNGCHEOLLIE~ I MISSED YOUUU~ WHY ARE YOU IGNORING MY CALLS?" she said while pouting

Jun and Jeonghan were taken a back from the woman calling their Seungmin 'Seungcheollie' when he's not.

"Uhm... excuse me miss," Jeonghan called the woman's attention "I think you were mistaken.. he is not Seungcheol, he's Seungmin." 

The woman looked pissed "That's impossible!" She sniffs "He even smells like him! Liar!!" She shouted

"Woah woah!" Jun interjects "He really isn't what you're looking for, he's our employee so stop harassing him." He said while pulling Seungmin to his side 

She still looks suspicious of Seungmin. She pulled her phone from her bag to make sure when Hansol came from somewhere

"Hi Roa!! Wassup!!" He said while putting his arms around the woman's shoulders. He side-eyed Seungmin and gestured to run but Jun and Jeonghan are watching too so he restrained himself

"Hansol???" 

"Hello! What brought you here in the middle of afternoon huh?" He asked 

"Uhmm..I came here because I followed your car when I heard you'll meet Seungcheol oppa near the park, then I saw them!" She pointed to them

"They we're saying he's not my Seungcheollie but it's really obvious that they're lying." She said while looking pissed to Jeonghan's side

"BUT HE'S NOT YOUR SEUNGCHEOL OKAY?! WHY ARE YOU SO STUBBORN?" Jeonghan snapped

"Roa, they're telling the truth. He's not Seungcheol hyung because he just texted me that he's currently at the bakery to buy some bread on the other side of the street. Come on I'll bring you to him." 

 

' buy it Roa, please '

 

Roa still looks suspicious of Hansol's words but later...she approved "ooo--kaaay..." 

"Show me where he is." 

Seungmin only remembered how to breathe when Roa and Hansol left 

"I'm starting to believe that I really look like him.. hehe" he said awkwardly

' I need to get in the car '

"Wait! I heard there's a good tea house here. My treat! Just wait for me okay??" Seungmin said before running away

"Seungmin, wait!!!!" Jeonghan called but he did not hear

"Is there a tea house nearby?" Jun asked in confusion

"No..." 

\------------

 

When Seungcheol found Hansol's car parked across the street, he immediately threw himself inside to change quickly. He dressed faster than he has ever managed under duress. The Guiness Book of Records will be writing to congratulate him, because that was like the Ussain Bolt of changing outfit. When he thinks he's finished, he immediately went out, brushed his hair up and took a few breaths. When he was a few steps away..

"Oh shit! Bread!!" He returned and took another sprint to the where Hansol and Roa is

"Roa!!!" He called

"Huh? Seungcheol oppa!!!!!!!" 

"Yah! Why are you ignoring my messages you skunk?! Are you hiding from me?" She asked then pouts

"Ahhm. Haha oppa is just busy. Oh! Don't you have a photoshoot tomorrow? I think you should go now, get some beauty rest okay? Bye~ " he said grabbing Hansol with him

"Bye Roa! See you soon!" Hansol added

"B--but Wait!!!!!" She called but they never came back and continued leaping steps

\--------------

Inside the car.....

 

"Whooh!! That was the most exhausting minutes of my life."  
He said while exhaling a big sigh

"That was close hyung, I really don't know what to do with her a while ago. I didn't even know that she followed me."

"So now that Roa knows that Seungmin exists, I think we need to be extra careful now." Seungcheol said 

"As long as she didn't recognize you, It'll be fine hyung. I think the disguise is really effective right?" 

"Yes maybe will also consider changing my perfume whenever I'm Seungmin. She knows how I smell, I think that will be our downhill.."

 

\---------------

 

"Ugh.. where the hell did Seungmin got tea? What's taking him so loooong~" 

[ 1 Message Received : Seungmin 

Sorry Jeonghan, an emergency came at home. I can't eat dinner with you and Jun. Take care on your way home okay? Xx ]

"Seungmin can't make it here today. Let's go?"

\-------------

Their project with Cube Realty has come to an end and they are currently having their dinner when each of their phones began ringing....Each of them answered all the calls and when they're done.. They started looking at each other with the same expression.. shocked

"Samsung contacted us to discuss our contract for the next quarter" Jihoon said

"The beer company asked us to send out portfolios for the renovation of their company lobby" Jun added

"The computer company wants to discuss if ever we have decided to look for ads for our projects" - Soonyoung 

"Two housing corporation are also looking for us." - Seungkwan 

"Lotte Mart wants to schedule a meeting about their addition of amenities and were looking for us" he gulps "too.." Jeonghan said

After hearing the good news, the members couldn't do anything but gasp for they could not contain their happiness as to what they'll be facing for the following days. They were so happy they screamed their hearts out and hugged Seungmin until he can't breathe anymore. All their hardwork finally paid off.

' brother, are you seeing this? A lot of people are praising your company ' 

Later that night, Seungcheol got a message from Jeonghan

[ Did you see our new project? This is Yoon Architectures. I'll be able to pay for your watch now. You just wait, Choi Seungcheol! ] 

He can feel the sarcasm radiating from the screen. He smiled.

" Tss... this guy really doesn't know how to give up."

\---------------

"Uhmm.. Seungmin, I brought you breakfast if ever you feel hungry and juice too.. here!" Jeonghan hands him a paperbag with food inside

"Ahh. Thanks." He smiled "Jeonghan?" 

He looked at him

"It's not that I don't have money...." 

"It's alright!" He cut off

"Not it's not... You treat me so well and I can't let you misunderstand me." he said "Giving me breakfast and bringing me home for dinner I----" 

"Why are you so serious Seungmin? I feel it in my heart that Yoon Architectures is getting more projects now all because of you, so I definitely have to take care of you." Jeonghan said without breaking eye contact with Seungmin. 

"Let's go! Get in the car." 

\--------------

Wonwoo; who had just came back from the States was furious about how Yoon Architectures got a project with their client Cube Realty without giving them notice. He was angry he could break the pen he was holding while reader a news article about their success in their latest project.

"Can someone tell me why just because I only went abroad for a few days, I see that Cube Realty's project was made by Yoon Architectures?" Wonwoo said in a very strict tone "hmm?"

He looked at Mingyu's direction "why?" 

"You don't know about this too Joshua?" 

"Then find out! I'll wait for the two of you to give me a report." he added

\------------

Joshua and Mingyu were able to give their report to Wonwoo who is now flipping the pages without any stain of interest

"Cube was originally Choi Realties' client."

"Right. But we only had a verbal agreement in the past with no official contract" Joshua declared "So this time, Cube didn't violate our contract." 

"Also, Cube has a very low budget so we really have no means to actively collaborate with them." Mingyu added 

"Low budget? He laughs. Wonwoo agressively beat his office table and looked at the two people in front of him. " 

"I did not ask you to investigate if they violated any contract, what I wanted to know is why Yoon Architectures got the project with Cube."

"Help me give a call to Yoon Architecures, I'm going over there."


	8. Chapter 8

Jeonghan felt happy the next day because of the good things Seungmin has brought to their company since he came, so he thought of treating him with something as a thank you.

[ To: Seungmin

Hi! Let's meet at the park near the firm and grab lunch. My treat. See you! ^ ^ ]

Jeonghan arrived early at the meeting place so He decided to walk around. He was busy looking at the people around when he realized his laces are undone, so he sat on a bench and tied it. He was almost done when he saw a shadow looming above him and a pair of shoes in front, he lifted his head and saw the man. It was Seungcheol, ' What is he doing here? ' Jeonghan git shocked because of how near their faces are and suddenly bumped his head to Seungcheol. The hit went hard making Seungcheol dizzy and pushed Jeonghan accidentally on the ground, landing above him.

Their eyes met, lips only an inch away from each other. Jeonghan realized how awkward their position is right now so he pushed Seungcheol causing him to roll on his left side, hands on his head because of the accidental head-but by Jeonghan.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Well, because someone texted me last night and bragged." He replied while holding the aching part of his head.

"I'm not bragging, I'm just telling the truth. Psh."

"To be honest, your work is not that bad. Really. I think I've underestimated you a little."

Jeonghan brushed his hair upon hearing compliments from Seungcheol and licked his lips. "I told you. We're not as small as you think. But thanks for your praise."

"You're welcome." He said while smiling sarcastically. "I think because of your help to bring back Mr. Liu's family caused you good luck."

"Are you saying that this is just luck?" He gritted his teeth.

"No wait, I've actually changed my opinion about you. Hmm.. I'm already anticipating future cases, they'll be very, very, very..... Outstanding." he said on an uninterested tone

"Yah! Are you mocking me? Do you have nothing else to do??"

"You can still say that after I praised you? What an ungrateful debtor you are."

Jeonghan was about to fight Seungcheol and answer when he swatted his palm on Jeonghan's face.

"Oops.. save that for later. I'm late for my appointment dear, nice talking to you.. bye~ " then Seungcheol turned his back on Jeonghan and waved goodbye.

"Aish. The nerve of this man.."

 

Jeonghan waited for a few minutes for Seungmin to arrive hoping for him to come. ' Is he sick again? ' he whispered to himself. He was walking around again when he received a text message which read:

"Sorry Jeonghan, I've eaten already. Let's just meet at the office, okay? Take care. Xx "

 

\------------

"Jeonghan hyung, just now.. "Seungkwan called while running to Jeonghan's desk. "Choi Realties COO's Special Assistant called."

"Choi Realties' COO??" Soonyoung asked.

"Oh, the ghost who saw our work in comparison." Jihoon added with a grin.

"What do they want?" Jeonghan asked.

"They said that they're looking for you, hyung and Jihoon hyung in one hour."

"Looking for me?" Then he looked at Jihoon, "What does he want from me?"

"I don't know. Wait until he comes and say something, I think."

Seungmin heard what his co-workers are currently discussing so he waited for the right timing and ran outside quietly without anyone noticing. When he's sure that no one is behind him, he fished for his phone in his pocket and made a call.

"Hello, Hansol?"

After his conversation with Hansol, he looked for his surroundings one last time before juming from a fence and went away.

"What are you going to do, hyung?"

"Let me think." Seungcheol said while holding his eyebrows together, trying to come up with something.

He was in the midst of concentration when his phone rang, "Wonwoo." Ugh! He released a stressed sigh

"Pick it up."

Seungcheol answered the call and faked a yawn, "Oh, hello? Wonwoo, I was sleeping and if there're something that we need to talk about, let's talk about that later."

"No," Wonwoo answered from the other line, "I want you to know that Cube Realty is partnering with Yoon Architectures. Why do you think did they switched to them from us?"

"Oh.. oh.. oh... Wonwoo, I'm still on a vacation and you're calling me because of this small situation? Oh wait. Let me just freshen up a bit before calling you back, okay? Bye."

"Cube Realty's situation. Why do you think did he asked about this?" he asked Hansol.

"If I were to think like Wonwoo hyung, last time Yoon Architectures won the case, he stole it then you asked him about that before. Which meansㅡ"

"Which means I don't agree with his actions and give Yoon Architectures an explanation."

"Yes, you're Choi Realties' CEO and just happens to have Cube Realty as a client. To compensate Yoon Architectures ㅡ"

"I privately gave Cube Realty to them."

"That's right, hyung! That's how he's suspecting it! That's why he called you." Hansol said while clapping his hands once

Seungcheol let a sigh out then continued speaking

"That's why he's going to Yoon Architectures to confirm the situation. And look for the person in-charge."

"Then Jeonghan will say that they have a new Planning Officer which is Seungmin and then Seungmin planned the draft and Cube liked it."

"And then Wonwoo will be curious who Seungmin is. Then they looked at each other and spoke "WHO IS SEUNGMIN? CAN YOU INTRODUCE HIM TO ME?" They both called.

That's when they realized...

' They fucked up. '

\-------------- 

Wonwoo, together with Joshua and Mingyu finally arrived at the company premises of Yoon Architectures. He mentally checked for his appearance one last time and carefully oriented his assistants before entering.

"Jihoon." He greeted

"Wonwoo."

"I thought you're at some big company right now, turns out this is Yoon Architectures."

"You're right. Small company that can make great projects."

"That's what I meant. Think about it. These past two years I've invited you so many times to join Choi Realties. Jihoon, I really admire your talent. Three times you rejected me despite the wage offered to you for this small company. There must be a reason behind, yeah?" He paused for a moment before he continued, "So, who's the person in charge?"

Jeonghan stepped forward facing Wonwoo confidently, "I'm the person in charge, I'm Yoon Jeonghan. Do you need something?"

"Your project with Cube Realty, once it was launched it gained a lot of attention."

"So?"

"I wanted to know which one of you guys made it."

"The plan was made by our new company Planning Officer, Choi Seungmin."

"Seungmin? Which one of you is Seungmin? I want to meet him."

Before they realized it, Seungmin slowly made his way to Wonwoo's side and flashed a smile before speaking.

"Hi! I'm Seungmin." He greeted getting the attention of the visitors.

Mingyu and Joshua were shocked and suddenly bowed their heads upon seeing him.

"CEO!" they both said while bowing their heads as a greeting

"CEO? What CEO? I'm not a CEO, You're addressing the wrong person." He answered while scratching his nape.

"Yes" Jun said, "We know that he looks like your Choi Realties CEO, Choi Seungcheol."

Wonwoo looks suspiciously and slowly walks towards Seungmin. "They only look alike?"

"We had the same reaction as yours when we saw Seungmin the first time." Jeonghan added.

"Waaah.." he tried to sound amazed, "I don't believe it." Mingyu scanned Seungmin from head to foot and displayed a wary look.

"You're our CEO, right?" Joshua asked still cannot recover from what he was seeing rn.

"Are you guys blind?" Minghao continued. "Will your CEO smile like that? Never."

"Hey! Be polite when you speak!" Mingyu called

Wonwoo doesn't remove his gaze from Seungmin and still continuously scanning his features like he's trying to find something. But Seungmin just smiled at him.

"Choi Seungcheol, what trick are you playing?" He asked while massaging the other's shoulders.

"I already told you, I'm notㅡ"

"You grew up with me. You can trick them, but you can't trick me."

"You're so naggy," Seungmin said trying to sound cute, "the CEO is this superior" he gestured his hand like a tall man.

"Looking like him stresses me out too, you know that?"

Wonwoo was about to speak more when his phone rang..

[ Incoming call --->>> Choi Seungcheol ]

He looked at Seungmin with a surprised look after what happened knowing that the man in front was telling the truth. Even Joshua and Mingyu could not believe what's happening at the moment.

[ - I'll meet you at the company this afternoon to answer your questions. I'll be waiting for you.  
\- Seung--- ] * Call ended *

\------------

Hansol on the other hand, is currently inside the car parked one block away from the firm. He was laughing for their plan worked on tricking Wonwoo. He plays the recorded voice one last time before laughing again.

"This plan of hyung is so awesome." He said while looking at the screen, "Creating a diversion and getting out of the situation. NICE!" He patted his own back.

\------------

"If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't believe it. Good work Seungmin. You are welcome to our company if you want to visit." Wonwoo said offering a handshake before heading out.

\--------------

A week later, Yoon Arhitectures had started to discuss their next project line up fo Samsung. As they were busy planning and researching, Soonyoung seems nervous on the side ㅡ more like constipated.

"Channie, do you want to go to the convenience store? I heard there is a new flavor of ice cream there." he said while panting

"Huh? But I'm not hungry, hyung."

"Jeonghan hyung, can I go out let me buy yo all lunch." He was about to stand up on his seat when Jeonghan spoke

"But it's not noon yet, Soonie. What's wrong?"

"Ah.. nothing..."

"Okay? Uhmm.. Seungmin couldn't come to the company today and he said that he'll just draft the proposal at home so that leaves you Jun and Minghao for the canvassing of materials. Are we clear? "

Soonyoung could not take the anxiety anymore so later that afternoon, he confronted Jeonghan.

"Boss. Wait."

"Why? Is there something wrong?" He asked full of concern

"You have to help me with something."

"Okay, what is it? I'll definitely help you."

"Just...." Soonyoung said unsure, "I have a girlfriend and her period...... didn't come."

Jeonghan realized something, "No wonder you were distraught this morning!! What are you going to do now??"

Soonyoung took a deep breath and continued, "I will accompany her."

Jeonghan nodded. "Next time you can just tell these things directly to me to avoid complications, okay?"

"I've only said this now because Jihoon hyung is still inside. He will definitely kill me if I can't make it to the warehouse today. So I don't know what to put in first."

"No, it's okay. I'll come to the warehouse myself. Now go!"

"Thank you so much hyung! You're the best!" Soonyoung said while hugging Jeonghan.

"Take care!!" He shouted.

While Jeonghan is preparing his things before going tot he warehouse, Seungkwan called for him..

"Hyung, I was calling you earlier cause our supplier had something to discuss with you but your phone is just ringing."

"Oh, yes wait." he sound perplexed while fishing for his phone on both of his back pockets. None. He rummaged the things in his bag, still none.

"Hyung did you lost it? Have you been somewhere before our meeting this morning?"

Jeonghan was about to answer "no" when he remembered that he met Seungcheol at the park. "I kinda had a little walk this morning, I'll just check where I lost it."

"Okay. I'll go now. Jihoon hyung said he found additional workers and electricians and I'll be the one to assess them so...bye" he said smiling.

__________

 

" Dumbo, you forgot to take your phone." Seungcheol smirked while looking at Jeonghan's phone. "Who cares."

a few minutes later, he recieved a phone call [ Incoming Call --->>> Soonyoung ] "Why would he call me?"

"Hello?"

"Seungmin? Is boss with you? I called him but I can't reach him." Soonyoung said while panting on the other line.

"No. Is something wrong?"

"I thought that he would ask you to come to the warehouse with him."

"Warehouse? Weren't you supposed to go?"

"Then nevermind... that's it, bye bye." the call ended.

"Hello?" after Soonyoung dropped the call, he wheeled his car to the warehouse where Jeonghan might be.

\-------

"Good afternoon, uncle Jung. I'm from Yoon Architectures company and I just called now to look for some of the materials needed for our project model."

the old man looked at him in frustration, "Why did you come just now? I have to get off work at 5:30 PM. Look at the time now." he showed his wrist watch.

"Uncle Jung I'm sorry. I'll come out immediately as soon as I found what I'm looking for." he said trying to convince the old man.

"Okay, here. Sign in first." he handed the pen and log book to Jeonghan and watched as he jots down his details.

"What exactly are you looking for, young man?"

"I need graphene sheets and polystyrene foams."

"Graphene sheets are there." he pointed at the farthest corner of the room. "Go over there, on the right side. Section C. The foams are just a divider away, you can see them once you walked in there. " Jeonghan nodded. "Hurry, okay?!"

"Okay, thank you uncle!"

Jeonghan hurriedly made his way on the dark portion of the room; though he's quite afraid of the dark, he tried to endure it or he will get locked up inside. Alone.

He took light steps walking across some old korean textbooks with yellowish pages because of old age. He continued walking until he reached the section that uncle Jung told him and began scanning every box. "Weird, why do they only have sheets here and not graphene sheets? I'll go ask." he stepped down and went to the reception area only to find no one there. "Where's uncle Jung?"

"Uncle Jung! " he waved his hands for him to notice him. "Why do you only have sheets, I can't find the graphene ones?"

"What's that?!" he shouted

"You only have sheets but you don't have graphene sheets!" he said louder

"Aigoo, speak louder!"

' aha, graphene sheets might be classified as specialized sheets. '

"Oh, nevermind. I'll just go find it myself." he said while waving his hands at the old man and walked back.

Uncle Jung removed his earpiece, "Okay, bye bye! Take care on your way home!" he returned to his work when he noticed the time on his watch. "Aigoo, it's time to head off work." then he stood up and went out.

Seungcheol arrived at the location Soonyoung sent and decided to bring Jeonghan's phone to return it. He made his way inside the warehouse but no one's at the reception so he checked the log book to see if a 'Yoon Jeonghan' signed in.

' Yoon Jeonghan - Yoon Architectures - Section C '

after finding what he's looking for, he started walking around and find Jeonghan himself. As he left the desk is the time when uncle Jung arrived. Wore his hat, got out and started lock the doors of te warehouse. ' uh oh '

Jeonghan found what he was looking for. He was on his way to uncle Jung when he heard footsteps far from him. The aisle is dark and quiet so one little movement will surely create a noise.

"Is anyone here?" He shouted.

Seungcheol was also engrossed in his look for Jeonghan but the current atmosphere and weird artworks displayed on his track creeps the hell out of him. He decided to walk on his back to be more alert on where he is going when he suddenly bumped himself int-------

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Jeonghan yelled with his eyes closed

Seungcheol turned his back to the person and l tried to calm him down by holding his shoulders with his hands in place "YAH YAH! IT'S JUST ME!!"

"Oh? Why.. what are you doing here?? Waah. You scared the shit out of me, do you know that?" He said while panting holding his chest

"Yah, if you are a coward, then why did you come to the warehouse alone?"

"Hey! You were the one who came here without making a sound. Of course I will be scared."

"Why are you here?"

Seungcheol looked at him and got something from his pocket and handed it to Jeonghan. "Here."

Jeonghan grabbed it with gleam on his eyes, "WAHH! It turns out it was you, good thing you found it." He said while checking his phone. "Uhm.. you specially came to me to give me my phone back? How did you know that I am here?"

"Stop talking nonsense, did you find what you're looking for? If you did, then leave. Or else if you get locked in here, I won't be saving you." He said while looking at Jeonghan ㅡ teasing.

"Who needs you?" He replied with a smirk.

"Okay, if you don't need me then, bye." Then he turned his back, and walked away.

"Eh? Yah!! Wait!!!"

When they got at the entrance, they later found out that the warehouse has been closed down. Seungcheol tried to push the door so many times but it didn't even move an inch.

"It's no use, we're locked from the outside."

"Impossible. UNCLE JUNG!!!!! HURRY UP AND OPEN THE DOOR UNCLE JUNG!!!!!!!" Jeonghan shouted on top of his lungs causing the other to cover his ears because of the noise. "WE'RE STILL INSIDE!!!!!"

"QUIET!!!" Seungcheol shouted back, "Right now, we'll go to the office to see if there are ways to contact people." He said calmly "okay?" Then he walked and put his arms on Jeonghan's shoulders but the other brushed it off.

They arrived on the desk and looked what they can do.

"See, contact book. Just call and someone will immediately help us open the door, rather that screaming over there. It's no help at all." Jeonghan just rolled his eyes.

Seungcheol started calling a number but the line went off immediately. "No service. Can you try it?"

Jeonghan fished for his phone in his bag, "I don't have service either."

WE'RE IN TROUBLE! WHAT SHALL WE DO THERE'S NO SERVICE AT ALL!!!" he began screaming again

"CALM DOWN! There's still a thing called indoor telephone, right?"

He began scanning for a working telephone on uncle Jung's desk.

(A/N: Yes he found one, guess what! The line was cut! Thank you very much.)

"Impossible." Seungcheol said while holding the telephone cord on his hands.

Jeonghan got his phone on his hands again and began walking around looking for an available signal.

"Hey! I told you stay put", Seungcheol caught him, "everytime you push yourself, you're causing trouble you know that?"

"How am I pushing myself?" He said still busy squirming his phone on every possible angle.

"You're still saying you're not? You're clearly scared to death."

Jeonghan didn't answer but left a sigh in annoyance.

"But it's okay if you're scared," he began putting his arms on Jeonghan's shoulder again. "Seungcheol will protect you."

"TSS..WHO NEEDS YOUR PROTECTION?" then he walked away

"Oh? Yah! Where are you going?"

"None of your business!"

\-----------

 

**[ Yoon Architectures, 9:30 PM ]**

"Look at the time, why is boss still not back? You should have come with him hyung, why did you let him go there alone?" Seungkwan said while walking to and fro

"Do you know where else he went to besides the warehouse?" Jihoon asked

"He said he'll also look for his phone where he left it." Chan added, "but it's weird cause if he found it or report for a loss, he should be back by now." 

"Stop worrying, boss is a grown man now. He knows what he's doing. It's not like he will just disappear or something right?" Jun declared, "How about we eat something first and wait. He'll come back any minute now."

"And when he came back I will scold him. He should've called through the telephone, right?! He's making us worry to death!" 

"Calm your tits Minghao, let's eat first. You're just hungry." Jihoon said while patting his back. 

 

\----------

 

Jeonghan on the other hand was still busy looking for (a miracle) service available when the light in the warehouse started to flicker on and off. He decided to take light steps to return until rats ran in front of him.

"AAAAAAHHH!!" He took a step back and accidentally pushed the cabinet behind him.

Seungcheol heard him from the other side and began running towards the direction of the scream. When he found Jeonghan, he ran to him and pulled him towards his chest to save him from the falling objects from the top, but Seungcheol lost his balance and pinned Jeonghan down causing them to be on a very awkward position AGAIN. 

"CAREFUL!!!" He warned him but it's too late,  Seungcheol was hit on the head and the cabinet fell on him.

"Omo! Are you okay?? Why did you ran and save me??" he said still beneath Seungcheol with his hands on his chest, "You could have hurt yourself hard."

"I'm-----fine. Didn't I tell you that---- I will protect you?" He said intently while looking to Jeonghan's eyes, removing the fallen particles on his cheeks. They stayed like that for awhile until Jeonghan regained his wit.

"Get up first!!" he said pushing Seungcheol away.

"AHHH WHY DID YOU PUSH ME?" 

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. Are you okay???" 

He nodded."Get up." 

 

\-----------

 

"The number you have dialed is either unattended or out of coverage area. Please try your call later."

"Ugh! He's still not answering, his phone is off. Even Seungmin is not answering." Soonyoung said in frustration.

"Guys, I think it's time for you to go home. I'll try calling him later and will update you once he's back okay? You all need to rest. It's been a long day."  Jihoon declared.

 

__________

 

 

Seungcheol returned with a blanket om his hands to keep them warm for tonight, "Here." he handed it to Jeonghan and occupied the space beside him.

"Didn't I tell you not to push yourself?" He asked turning at him. "Look, didn't you cause trouble?" 

"Stay here. I'll search for something to eat around here." 

he nodded. ' Looks like he's not that cold after all. ' he told himself while looking at the man's back.

A minute later, Seungcheol returned with only two juice packs on his hands. 

"There's nothing here. Since we have nothing to eat, go to sleep early or if you'll get hungry later and you cannot sleep anymore." 

"Okay." 

Seungcheol got the blanket from Jeonghan and covered himself by it.

"What are you doing?"

"We're sharing half of it. Why?"

"I don't want to. Go find yourself another one."

"Yah! I'm the one who found this, of course I will get the other half." 

"No! This is mine, find another one."

"I found this! Go find yours! I'm going to sleep." He said while hugging the blanket.

Jeonghan was about to argue more when rats began running on them again.

"AAAAHHH!!!" he jumped on the sofa stomping his toes on it, "IF YOU CHASE THEM AWAY I WILL GIVE YOU THE OTHER HALF!!!!" 

"Okay. Yah! Shoo! Shoo!" he used his foot to swat the rats away. 

"They're gone, open your eyes now." he said smiling at the man on his back hugging him. "and you can stop hugging me Jeonghannie."

Jeonghan finally regained his consciousness and returned to his seat to breathe but then...

"There's another one over there." Cheol pointed out causing Jeonghan to jump and land on his lap, both of his arms on the older's neck, shouting. "CHASE THEM AWAY!!!!!!! AAAAHHH!!!!"

 

"Okay, I'll chase them away. Shoo!! Shoo!!"

"See? They're all gone. You can get your ass off me now, Hannie."

 

"Psh! If I know, you're enjoying this." he said rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"PFFTT! Who would have thought that you're a scaredy cat?!"

"A lot of people are scared of mice, you know. It's not only me."

"Okay, rest now. We'll get out of here first thing in the morning." 

they went silent for a moment.

"Seungcheol....." he called softly

"hmmn..?

"Thanks for saving me a while ago." 

He smiled. "You're welcome sweetheart. Good night."

 

Seungcheol woke up first the next morning with Jeonghan using his chest as a pillow and arms on Jeonghan. He found the position funny so he decided to take a picture for the sleeping body next to him.

The sound of the camera was loud enough to wake Jeonghan up making Seungcheol hide his phone on his pocket and pretended to sleep again. When Jeonghan got up and found himself on the man's chest, he carefully undid himself from Seungcheol and stared at his sleeping face. He had an idea to see if Seungmin and Seungcheol really look alike each other so he put his palm on Seungcheol's forehead and removed it. Put it again, and remove it.

"Seungmin is more good-looking." Then he smiled.

"Is that so?" he said opening his one eye. Jeonghan got shocked when he suddenly spoke and looked away from him.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?"

"I slept very well.."

"Your head is a bit too big." he said while stretching his shoulders which Jeonghan used as a pillow. "You slept for a night and my shoulder's so sore. My arm is about to break."

Jeonghan gave a scowling look, "You're the one who leaned onto me. When I slept last night I was clearly very far away from you."

He chuckled. "Oh. You we're asleep and you know where you were laying? Nonsense."

"Ahh. It's too sore. Come here, massage it for me."

"Me?" Jeonghan said pointing to himself.

"Yes. Hurry." He turned his back, tapping his sore shoulder.

Jeonghan didn't say anything and just obliged to what he was intructed and began massaging the other in small kneads.

"Hey, are you massaging a mochi? Use more strength."

' use more strength? Okay. ' then he had an evil idea. He pulled both of Seungcheol's shoulding towards the back, "IS THAT BETTER??"

"AAAAAHHHH!!!"

 

\------------

"Aigoo, I'm really really sorry. I thought you left already, and I didn't see this mister come in. So I closed the doors."

"I'm sorry I made you two locked up here for a whole night." Uncle Jung bowed his head to the both them.

"Oh no, no uncle, it's okay." Jeonghan said. "I also came to the warehouse late, so don't blame yourself."

"Right." Seungcheol added.

A second later, uncle Jung looked at them suspiciously, "Uhh.. nothing happened-- right?"

They both looked at each other awkwardly and looked away.

"Aha! Nothing happened!! We're fine right? Ha ha." Jeongham answered nervously.

Uncle Jung laughed with them, "That's good."

"Uncle Jung, then we'll be leaving first. Bye bye."

\-----------

"Yoon Jeonghan. Where are you going?"

"Going home. Why?"

Seungcheol made his way beside Jeonghan, "Come... eat breakfast with me."

"Why would I eat bre-----" Seungcheol started kneading his shoulder again.

"Are you really gonna urge my conscience with that??"

"It's up to you if you want come or not."

Jeonghan was so pissed and was about to kick Seungcheol's car when he held him off---

"Hey hey! Do you want to pay me another 700,000,000 Won?"

"Get in the car."

******

"ugh! My phone's out of battery again. Can I borrow your phone?"

"Sure."

"Your phone's dead too. I haven't called everybody yet. They must've been really worried by now."

"Hey, call when we get to the restaurant."

"Then please drive faster."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long update ahead ^ ^

"Choi Seungcheol!"

"What?"

"Thanks for-----bringing me my phone yesterday." he smiled. "Uhh... bye."

"Hey! Wait!" He walked towards Jeonghan's direction. "You're such a careless person, Jeonghan-ssi." Then Seungcheol bent down on one knee and began doing Jeonghan's shoe laces. Jeonghan was touched by the gesture and failed to hide a smile. Then he remembered Seungmin doing it for him too --- at the exact same way ' weird '

"Let me tell you. You'll never make a good project if you're careless." Seungcheol said before turning his back from Jeonghan and walked away.

"Take care on your way home!" He said waving his hand.

' he's actually not that much of a creep ' he whispered to himself while making his way back to the firm.

Too many realizations Jeonghan. Too many.

" I wonder if Seungmin had breakfast yet."

When he retuned to the firm, his members began bombarding him with questions. Not actually for him but as to what happened between him and Seungcheol. Nice friends.

"So you mean.... you and Seungcheol spent the whole night in the stockroom.... together??" Seungkwan asked enthusiastically.

"Boss, he didn't do anything to you, did he?" Chan waited for his response also.

"H----"

"Did he bully you again or touch you anywhere illegal??" Jun added.

"WAIT! I'm Yoon Jeonghan, what do you expect?"

"Thank God!" they all exhaled

"Boss, you're the most courageous man I've ever known!"

"STOP IT SOONYOUNG HYUNG! How dare you let him go to the stockroom alone?" Seungkwan yelled, "If anything happened to him, you'll be dead."

He chuckled, "Hey don't fight. Stop the flattery Soonyoung-ssi."

"Oh I remembered. Soonyoung....... is your girlfriend okay?"

"In the end, her period finally came. So everything's okay now!"

"Okay then, hurry and give me the props checklist Soonyoung."

"Eh? How can I do that if Seungmin hasn't given me draft yet?"

"Isn't Seungmin here yet? Jun?"

"I'm not sure yet, we couldn't reach him too when we're looking for you yesterday. We called him this morning also but he didn't pick up."

"Uhm.. let me call him." then he Jeonghan came rushing outside.

"Hello, Seungmin? Aren't you coming in today?"

[ Aah!!!! I-uh I got sick finishing the draft yesterday. I feel a bit sleepy after I took a medicine. AWW!!! I probably won't be coming until tomorrow. AHH!!! ]

"Seungmin? Are you okay?"

[ I --uhm... just having a massa---- uhm.. I'll call you later, Jeonghan. Sorry! ]

"Seungmin sounded so sick. So I think he won't be coming in today."

"Is he having a flu? Flus can be dangerous. Are you sure he'll be fine at home alone?" Seungkwan asked in concern.

"If he's at home alone, I wonder if he has something to eat..... Soonyoung!!!" Soonyoung was startled, "Do you know where Seungmin lives???"

"Ah! I know, our staff contact list should have an address." Chan exclaimed.

"Let's look it up!"

"Staff contact list, here!" Jeonghan quickly flipped the pages. "Eh? He didn't put any address?"

\-------------

"Hang in there hyung, almost done."

"Hansol, is your massage really going to work?"

"Of course! It's my hyung's secret prescription. Give a good massage and it'll heal up after a few days."

"In a few days? That won't do. I should get back to Yoon Architectures tomorrow. What if Jeonghan found out that-----"

"How is this huge bruise going to heal up in a day? Tell me hyung."

"I know. AHHH!!!"

\----------

"Good afternoon everyone!" Seungmin greeted them with a smile.

"Seungmin! Are you feeling better now?" Jeonghan came rushing to him in concern.

"Yeah, I felt better when I woke up this morning."

"You could have just emailed us the draft and stayed home if you were sick hyung." Jihoon told him.

"You're such an honest and hardworking gu-----aww!!"

Seungkwan hit his arm. "Unlike you, Soonyoung hyung."

"Seungmin," Jeonghan held his hand "We were supposed to visit you last night but you didn't put your address on our staff profile. Where do you live?"

Chan giggled and added, "Yes, Seungmin hyung. Give us your address."

"Yes," Minghao agreed. "So that we can look up to each other."

Seungmin didn't know what to answer amd he starts to sweat nervously. "I live....I--"

"It's okay if you don't want to tell us. If you want some privacy to yourself." Jun said.

"Seungmin, so you don't want to tell us where you live?" Jeonghan asked him.

"Ahh.. No! That's not it Jeonghan."

"Living alone can be dangerous cause no one will help you when you're in trouble."

"Actually, I just live nearby." He pointed north

"Nearby?" They all said in chorus.

"Yes. That's why I walk here all the time. Hehe."

"I really live close so don't worry. Haha." he laughed awkwardly.

' Oh please stop asking me another question '

"It's great that you live near." Seungkwan exclaimed, "It's payday tomorrow and boss' birthday the next day. We can have an early celebration. Steamboat party at your place!!"

"Let's go!!!!!" they all agreed.

' Oh god '

Seungmin gulped "P-party?"

"Seungmin, is that okay?" Jeonghan asked.

"Ye---yeah sure! Sure! Ha!" he said smiling

(A/P: Let me tell you, he's not really smiling ㅎㅎ)

 

\-------------

Seungmin waited for the perfect opportunity to sneak out of the office to ask for Hansol's help for the nth time, fished his phone from his pocket and made a call.

"Hansol! Are you busy??"

[ No, hyung. What's the matter. ]

"The staff from Yoon Architectures are coming over to Seungmin's place for a party TONIGHT!" he stressed the last word.

[ Your house? ]

"No! I mean SEUNGMIN'S PLACE!!" he cries in frustration. "What should I do?"

[ Okay, I'll look for a vacancy near the firm. I'll message you when it's settled. ]

"Alright. Thank you Hansol. Bye "

\-------

"Lamb sounds nice right." Jun suggested.

"Don't just get lamb or it will become a lamb stew okay?"

Jeonghan and his staffs are now walking towards the nearest supermarket on their way to Seungmin's place. Seungmin on the other hand has been nervous since Hansol isn't sending any address until now making him break into cold sweat----- on a friday evening.

"Which way is your place?" Jihoon asked him.

"Oh, hang on." Seungmin started fidgeting through his smart watch.

[ Hyung, I found a place.  
It's 3rd Flr, No. 31, Lane 29  
The lane next to YA. ]

[ I'M PACKING YOUR THINGS HERE. PLEASE SPARE ME SOME TIME, HYUNG ㅠㅠ ]

' Lane 29?! Where on Earth was that?? '

"My place is over Lane 29!" He pointed to his right."

"Hey genius," Minghao called him, "Lane 29 is over there."

"Oohhhh... I thought you guys wanted to get mushrooms and stuff. There's a supermarket over there!" He pointed to the direction he told them first.

Soonyoung laughed, "The supermarket is over there too!"

"Is it? Haha! I must've been mistaken, let's go!"

' I'm so tired already ' he told himself.

15 mins later...

[ Hyung, it's still not furnished. Try to hold them back. ]

"It's taken so long..."

"I'm starving."

"I thought you said you live really close." Seungkwan whined at him.

"Ah! Look at this line, have you tried this waffle?" Seungmin asked them with enthusiasm, " It always get sold out easily."

"The line's not too long today, let's queue up first!" he added.

"Eh??" Jun protested, "But the line is too long and I'm starving."

"I don't feel like having dessert, I want meat!!" Soonyoung chanted, "Meat! Meat!"

"If Seungmin likes it, then let's line up." Jeonghan told them.

"Hyung!!"

"Stop whining Chan." Jihoon scolded him.

"What flavor do you like?"

[ Hansol, hurry up! I can't hold them back any longer! ]

Aftet 12527228 years they finally arrived at Seungmin's place.

"I guess we're here."

"Seungmin, can you please open the door quickly. I need to go to the bathroom, my bladder is about to explode!" Soonyoung anxiously walked side by side

Seungmin nervously turned the door knob. Praying that Hansol had hidden himself already.

"Please come in. I don't have much but do make yourself comfortable." he smiled.

Soonyoung came in running, "Seungmin, your toilet??"

"Oh, it's over there."

a few breaths later and Soonyoung came back to him

"Hyung I need to go to the toilet not on your bedroom. It's that one on your back right?"

[ I'm in the bathroom hyung ]

"No! Don't"

"Seungmin hyung, I'm about to burst!"

He pushed Seungmin away, "MOVE!"

"YAH!!! NO!!"

"Seungmin, Do you have an electric stove?" Jeonghan asked preparing the ingredients.

"Ha? Electrive stove?" He shouted to make Hansol hear him. "I'll go get it!"

his watch beeped:

[ It's in the cabinet on the third drawer. ]

"We'll also need a pot and plates, hyung." Seungkwan added.

"O--okay."

Seungmin began rummaging around the kitchen area.

' Pots, plates! ' he cried in frustration.

Jeonghan looked at him with a concerned look.

' What an empty home. Seungmin must be lonely in here. ' Jeonghan thought to himself.

"I'll put these in the freezer."

Jeonghan went to the kitchen area and found Seungmin there nervous by himself.

"I--uh need to put these in your freezer." Jeonghan opened his fridge and he did not expect for Seungmin's to be empty.

"I don't usually cook that's why my fridge is so empty."

Jeonghan nodded.

"Here are the pot and electric stove."

"Okay, I'll take these. You just get the sauces and plates."

"Okay!"

' sauces! ugh! '

\--------

When Soonyoung was done releasing his fluids, he forgot to flush the toilet and proceeded to wash his hands which made Hansol uncomfortable, so he peeked his head from the shower curtain and flushed the toilet by himself. Soonyoung was flustered by what happened and was about to see if there's someone behind the curtains when the lights flickered on and off making him run nervously out of the bathroom -----heart racing in shock.

Hansol came out of the bath tub covering his nose checking if Soonyoung had gone out completely.

" You seriously have bad habits. "

\-------

Soonyoung came running from the bathroom to Minghao's side panting..

"What's wrong with you?" he asked

"Wahhh! There's something wrong with Seungmin's place." he said hands still on his chest.

While they were busy speaking with Soonyoung, Hansol sneaked out of the bathroom to the kitchen where Seungmin is. Seungmin almost thanked all the gods he knew when he saw Hansol alive and kicking.

"Where are the sauces?" he whispered to Hansol.

"Right here, hyung." handing him a white plastic bag with all the sauce need for a normal stew.

"Why are they all new??"

"Sshh! Just put some out."

Right then and there when they heard Jun asking Jeonghan to get some ice.

The two started looking around for a place for Hansol to hide again.

"I'll get it." they heard Jihoon say.

Seungmin hid Hansol behind the refrigerator and opened the door to cover him.

"Jihoon-ssi! Here's your ice." He smiled nervously.

"Uhmm. Thanks. Seungmin are you okay? You're sweating."

"Oh yes! The weather's kinda humid today. Yeah."

Jihoon stayed in the kitchen while looking at Seungmin weirdly, "Aren't you going to close that?" he asked.

"Ah! It's hot and stuffy in here, just trying to cool down a lil' bit."

"Psh.. okay."

\---------

When Jeonghan stopped what he's doing for awhile, he went back to his thoughts for Seungmin---- eyes wandering around the place again.

' Seungmin doesn't even have one family picture in his home. I wonder how he can cope up living on his own. ' he told himself feeling down. He didn't even heard Chan calling him countless times.

"Jeonghan hyung?"

He looked at him. "Yeah?"

"What's wrong? You're spacing out." he got the laddle from his hand.

"Oh, I'm fine. It's uh nothing."

Then Seungmin finally went out of the kitchen while Hansol sneaks out and went to the bedroom to hide. Permanently.

"Guys," he called. "I have the sauces now."

"These are the only plates and utensils I have, I hope they're enough."

Jeonghan cut his words off -- "It's okay! Seungkwan and I can share." he smiled asking Seungkwan for approval.

"Yes! We can just share in one plate."

"Seungmin, why is your house so empty?" Soonyoung asked out of the blue. He felt Seungkwan hit him with his elbow with a 'where's your sense' look.

"Ah.. I used to work all the time, so I don't have much at home."

After a few breaths later, they started to eat for dinner.

"I have a few free movie tickets here," Jihoon pulled something from his wallet, "should we watch a movie before we head home?"

"Yeah! Let's go see a movie!" Chan cheered with them.

"Seungmin?"

"Oh, I still have to gather some information for the plan. You guys go!" He smiled. "Don't mind me."

"Alright. Let's eat."

\---------------

"So what movie do you wanna see?" Jihoon asked his members while walking towards the movie theatre.

"An action film!" Jun replied

"A romance would be nice." Seungkwan added.

"Then let's pick a romantic action movie." Soonyoung exclaimed.

"Uh... wait! Well..." Jeonghan spoke from behind them, "I will not go with you guys.."

"Eh? Why?" Minghao asked him.

"I still have something to do. You guys go. Bye!" Then he walked away.

"What's wrong with boss? He's spacing out a lot today." Chan asked them full of concern.

\------------

After Jeonghan's staff left the vicinity, Seungcheol and Hansol lied their backs on the soft couch and left a huge sigh.

"I'm exhausted!" They both said each of their hand clapped with each other.

"Thanks for your help, Hansol. You should rest early tonight."

"If those guys kept giving you surprise visits, I think I would die young from exhaustion."

They both gave a hearty laugh.

"Good thing they did not notice anything wrong this time. This should last us a while."

"How's your back? Should I give it another rub?"

"No. It's fine. Take a rest first."

Five breaths later and they heard the doorbell ring causing them to jump from their seats glaring at the door.

"Did you order pizza, Sol??!"

"Nah--uh.. that might be them again!"

"I hope not. Go and hide somewhere."

"Okay, I'll leave it you."

"I'll take care of it. Quick!" Then he wore his glasses again, pulled down his bangs and answered the door. And to his surprise, it was Jeonghan; with groceries on both hands. ' Why did he come back? '

"Seungmin!"

"Jeonghan!"

"You're still up!"

"Yeah. Needed to do some cleaning and such. Come in."

"Thanks, these are for you by the way. Even though you live alone, you can still make use of these." Jeonghan went inside and brought down his bags to the couch. A notebook fell down on the floor.

"You didn't go to the movies because you went to get me these?" he asked the blonde man.

"Since you live alone and you have an empty fridge that's why I got you these. How are you going to work hard in the office with an empty stomach?"

Seungmin smiled at the thought. Jeonghan went directly to the kitchen to arrange what he had brought for Seungmin.

He opened the fridge and arranged the shelves, "I'll put fruits and vegetables on the lower shelf. Make sure you finish them within a week. Also, I'll put the meat in the freezer. Just take them out and defrost before you cook it."

Seungmin only nods.

"I also bought you eggs." Jeonghan said while displaying the tray of eggs near his face, "Remember to have one egg a day to keep your protein levels up. All in all, remember to have a balanced diet, okay?"

When he's done, Jeonghan closed the fridge door and got something out of the paper bag..

"You want to know what my signature money-saving dish is?"

"What?"

"C'mere!" He pulled Seungmin to the kitchen counter and began pulling out cooking utensils one by one and wore an apron.

"Are you ready?"

"I'm ready!" Seungmin said bawling his fist in the air.

"Let's go."

"Wait! What do I have to do?"

"Uhm... you can whisk the eggs." He handed him the tray of eggs. "All of them."

"Yeah I can do that."

Jeonghan got the bag of flour. He was trying to open the bag but it just won't budge. Seungmin saw his struggle so he dropped the whisk and helped Jeonghan.

"Hold on. Let me------" the bag bursted in half spilling the flour in Jeonghan's face causing them to laugh at their mistake.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHA you're pretty face covered in flour HAHAHAHHAHA" Seungmin teased him.

"Oh is that it? Here let me put some on your face too. HAHAHHAHAHA"

Yeah they practically wasted a bag of flour because of their pettiness, pouring each other's heads with white stuff and laughed after seeing each other's faces. How old are they again?

"Smells good!" They both said.

"Here, try one! It's hot Seungmin. Be careful."

"AWW! AWW!"

Jeonghan smiled at Seungmin's cuteness. "Cupcakes taste good when they're fresh from the oven."

Seungmin took a bite.

"How is it?" he asked full of expectations

"Hmmmm! Soft and spongy. It's good." He said before having another bite. "And it's not too sweet either."

"Really? I used to bake 4 trays of cupcakes at home and then I'd put them in the fridge and in the morning, I will put them in the oven then eat it with a glass of milk and fruits for a nutritious breakfast."

"Hey, can you show me more money-saving dishes next time? It didn't cost you so much to make this right?"

"Of course. But this is my only dish." Jeonghan said cutely with the cupcake on his face.

"Ha? That's it?"

He nodded. "I can ask my mom to show you the others, okay?"

"Okay!"

\------------

"I'll get going now."

"I'll walk you down."

"No, I'm fine."

"I insist, Jeonghan." he held Jeonghan on his arms.

"I can walk down myself." Jeonghan tried to walk another step when he twisted his ankle and fell on Seungmin's catch. Their eyes met for God knows how long and things got awkward again. Seungmin pushed him slightly to stand and put his hands in his pockets.

"Well... take care on your way home----Jeonghan."

"Get some rest. I'll go now."

"Okay."

Seungmin returned inside his apartment and saw another bag Jeonghan left for him. He pulled one plastic bag of a pair of indoor slippers from the inside with a note that reads:

"Please don't forget to look after yourself. -- Yoon Jeonghan"

He immediately opened the plastic bag and put the slippers down, removed his shoes and slipped his feet on it.

"Hmm.. not bad. He even got the right size."

"It's quite comfortable too."

\---------

Jeonghan went on his way home with a hearty smile on his face reminiscing what happened earlier on Seungmin's place. He can't explain but he felt fond and giddy whenever he's with Seungmin.

' I must create more memories for Seungmin so that he won't feel lonely anymore. ' then he smiled at the thought.

When Hansol saw that Jeonghan went home already, he called Seungmin right away..

"Hyung, Mr. Yoon is gone already. You can come down now, let's go home."

[ I was thinking of staying here for awhile. What do you think? ]

"Good idea since it's so close to the firm. It'll be less work for me." he chuckled.

[ Okay, then let's do that. Bye bye. ]

"Okay, bye. See you hyung."

\---------

While Seungcheol was cleaning his room, a certain notebook lying on the floor caught his attention. A page was sticking out so he decided to open the notebook to arrange the contents. But he accidentally read one entry on the notebook.

[ Tomorrow is my birthday but my brother can no longer take me on a vacation and go on a merry-go-round in the snow. It was such a happy moment. ]

Attached to the notebook is a picture of a young Jeonghan and his late brother in front of a merry-go-round. Seungmin stared at the picture for a few seconds before returning it inside the notebook.

"Happy moment?" a smile plastered on the ceo's face while sketching an idea on his mind.

\--------

Seungmin came to work in glee for it is Jeonghan's birthday and he was excited to celebrate it with him. He took silent steps approaching Jeonghan's desk to surprise him.

Jeonghan was so engrossed on his computer that he did not notice someone coming and covering his eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Guess who."

Jeonghan removed the hands covering his eyes and was happy to see Seungmin behind him.

"Morning!" Seungmin said smiling.

"Seungmin! What are you doing here?"

"We have work to do right?" then he looked around, "Where is everybody?"

"Ah! I forgot to tell you, it's Yoon Arch's payday today so everyone gets the day off."

Seugmim could not believe what he have heard, "Really?? You get a day off on your payday??"

Jeonghan nodded.

"Then... what are you doing here?"

"I'm using online banking to pay everyone. You've com the right time." Jeonghan said while getting something from his drawer.

"I don't have your account details so.... I've prepared a pay packet for you." He said while handling a small brown envelope to Seungmin.

"Here you go."

Seungmin looked at the envelope for a few seconds before he received it with both hands.

"So-so this is my pay?" He stutters.

He nodded, "See if it's the right amount."

Seungmin opened the envelope and tool the yellow bills out. He could not explain how good he felt for getting his first pay.

'I've never had such modest feeling for a long time.' he whispered to himself

"Seungmin, thank you so much. You got Yoon Architectures through a crisis by coming up with a great project for Cube Realty."

"After we get more jobs in the future," Jeonghan added. "I'll definitely increase your pay. Hmm? Is that okay?" he said while patting Seungmin's left shoulder.

"Sure!" He smiled.

"Uhm, Jeonghan. Since everyone got day off, can you go somewhere with me after you finish your work?"

"Okay!"

"Okay, then get on with your work "

\----------------

Seungmin drove their company car and stopped at an amusement park. Jeonghan was still fast sleep from the ride and when Seungmin woke him up, he was surprised to where Seungmin had taken him. To Everland.

"Seungmin? Why did you bring me here?"

"To have fun!"

"Have fun?"

"Yeah, today is the first time I got paid by the firm, so let's forget about everything else and just have fun okay?" Seungmin said while leaning close to Jeonghan waiting for his approval.

"Okay!"

They ran together entering the amusement park and enjoyed each other's company. They rode tram first passing through the mini zoo, rode a swan boat by the lake, uplift their stomach riding the Double Rock Spin. Seungmin was so afraid that he closed his eyes towards the whole ride feeling like throwing up. When they got out of the ride, he suddenly forgot how to walk for his knees were softer than a jello. Jeonghan couldn't stop laughing at Seungmin so he waited for him to recover before pulling him to run for the next ride. When he saw Jeonghan queuing for Xtreme, he slowly took small steps away before his collar was pulled and forcefully took him to sit and pull his seatbelt on.

"Are you ready?!!" Jeonghan shouted at him. "We're fearless Seungmin!"

"A-ah. Haha" he felt his blood drain from his body with mouth dry of nervousness.

When the ride was done, Seungmin went out again feeling is feet floating from the ground with his knees soft like a new born chick starting to learn to walk. He can't believe how Jeonghan can still run and turn while laughing when he can't even bring himself.

The next ride was T-Express. T-EXPRESS everybody, the scariest ride in Korea.

Seungmin could not take the adrenaline anymore and decided to run away from Jeonghan but his knees betrayed him. Jeonghan grabbed him by his backpack and pulled him on the ride entrance

"Come here, Seungmin! We should ride this!"

That's when Seungmin started to question his decisions in life. Poor Seungmin.

After their 'deadly' ride on the roller coaster, they decided to just walk wand wander around the park.

"Attention everyone!" They heard someone shouting from a far.

"We are offering you a chance to play our games for free!"

Jeonghan was interested as to what kind of game they were offering, so he ran towards the man standing in the center in front of his game booth.

"The rules are simple. Just aim the three bean bags at the bottles in front and knock them all down! But you'll get punished if you lose. You'll be splashed with a water gun as a punishment."

Jeongham became very determined by the game because the prize ㅡ a large We Bare Bear plushie you can choose from.

"But don't worry, it's just water okay?? Want to give it a try?"

Seungmin went beside him and saw him eyeing the big plushie on the counter.

"You like that, Jeonghan?"

Jeonghan just looked a him.

"Leave it to me." he smiled.

"Eh?" Jeonghan held his wrist to stop him. "You'll get splashed with water if you lose. Let's uhm.. forget it."

"That's not so bad. Don't worry." Then Seungmin walked towards the man promoting in front.

"Hey there, want to give it a try?" The man asked him while holding the bags of beans.

"I want to go." he said while raising his hand.

"Okay, here are your bean bags."

"Okay, good luck kid."

"Yoon Jeonghan..." He called the man behind him, watching nervously. "With this distance, it will only take me one bean bag."

"Wow, let's cheer him on, okay?" Jeonghan told the crowd.

"Good luck!" The crown chanted.

Seungmin made his first aim and in full swing, he threw the first bean bag --- but he missed.

"Aww... that's okay, you still have a chance." The owner of he booth shouted.

He threw his second bag with frustration but he missed it.

"One more chance! Come on!"

Seungmin threw his last bag ----- he missed it. Again.

"Ha. I thought you only needed one bag, mister?" The owner came to his side. "It's time for your punishment. This way please."

Seungmin was ushered to a platform and made him stand there waiting to be splashed and when he did, he felt the cool air swift though his body making Jeonghan look at him full of worry.

"Okay, that's the end of your punishment!"

"Yah! Seungmin, are you okay??" Jeonghan asked while patting a dry towel on Seungmin's face.

"It's fine, it's just water. I want to have another go."

"Another go??"

"Yeah it was just an accident just then. Now that I've warmed up, I'll be fine." He assured Jeonghan before running to the game booth again. He tapped the owner's shoulder and asked for another round.

"I want another go."

"Another go? Uh.. not bad. Here you go"

"Hey, kid," the owner called for him. "You're boyfriend is watching so give it your best shot." the owner whispered to him while grinning.

"O-okay."

"Let's cheer him again!"

"Go!"

Seungmin looked at Jeonghan's direction first before throwing his first bag ----- he finally made his first strike! 6 cans were down. 4 more to go.

"Keep going!" The crown cheered.

Then he made his second aim ------ he strikes again! 1 more to go.

Seungmin nervously threw his last bag and aimed the last target -------- but he missed it.

He heard Jeonghan sigh.

"You were doing well in the beginning. But you must still get punished. This way please.

Jeonghan watched how Seungmin willingly accepted his punishment for the second time. He was moved by Seungmin's determination to win the plushie just to give it to him.

' It's okay Seungmin. '

"Seungmin, just forget i-----" Seungmin cut him off and did not answer but he made his way again at the center and accepted the challenge.

Seungmin made his first try ---- he failed.

"It's okay, he still has two more chances!"

Jeonghan gripped the towel with both hands feeling nervous and excited at the same time while watching Seungmin play another round.

He threw his second bag and he strikes! ---- 1 more to go.

Seungmin looked at Jeonghan before he eyes his third bag, sweat running through his temples and looking at it like he's praying for it to hit the remaining can. He threw his third and last bag in one full swing --------- and it's down!! All 10 cans were down!

Jeonghan ran towards Sungmin and hugged him because of genuine happiness.

"You're amazing!!!" Jeonghan cupped Seungmin's cheeks, "You've finaly won!"

"Congratulations, young man. Here's your prize."

"Thank you." He said receiving the plushie.

"Jeonghan-ssi, this is for you."

"Waaah! Thank you, Seungmin. But --- you're all wet. Let's go back, otherwise you'll catch a cold." Jeonghan asked him with eyes full of concern.

"No. There's one more place I want to take you."

\------------

The night came faster than they thought. Jeonghan just followed Seungmin to wherever he is going while constantly checking on him if he was starting to feel sick or what. But ot his surprise, Seungmin brought him to a place with less people and faint lightings. A Merry-Go-Round.

Jeonghan was busy admiring the ride when Seungmin sneezes. ' Now that's bad. '

"Look at you, you're sneezing. Let's go back."

"No. Before we go back," sniffs. "Let's make a wish."

"Make a wish?"

"Yeah. You still remember the way I thought you to make a wish?" Jeonghan nodded.

"Think of your wish then close your eyes and count to seven."

"Uhm.. unless you've changed your lucky number."

"Of course not"

"Then let's make a wish." Seungmin looked at him waiting for his approval

Jeonghan held the plushie tight while looking at Seungmin then nodded. They both clasped their hands and closed their eyes.

Then Jeonghan began counting slowly. Just like what Seungmin taught him.

"One.."

"Two.."

"Three.."

"Four..."

Seungmin opened his eyes and snatched a look to Jeonghan who is now smiling while counting for their wish. He couldn't help himself but feel the warmth of his presence whenever he's with Jeonghan.

"Five.."

"Six.."

"Seven.."

 

And the lights turned on. Flickered beautifully in front of them.

 

 

The once closed merry-go-round is now starting to come alive. It was beautiful. Jeonghan couldn't gasp for a word to describe what he's feeling right now other than to look at what Seungmin have prepared for him. In front of the ride is a row of plushies like what he's holding and an led board with words written in pink text :

[ HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JEONGHAN ]

Jeonghan was speechless --- he couldn't believe that after a long time, someone will make an effort to make surprises for him on his birthday again. With eyes glistened with tears, he silently watched as the ride came to life, engines on and music starting to play. They stayed like that for awhile and in a bit, fireworks came flashing through the sky. Jeonghan gasped at the sudden fireworks show:

 

 

A show especially prepared for him. He was so happy and turned to Seungmin beside him wanting to ask how he knew what his dream was for his birthday but Seungmin stopped him-- put his index finger on his lips to prevent him from saying anything and told him to just enjoy the show while it lasts. A white ball flew to the sky right in from of his eyes and popped creating smaller white particles depicting a snow. A snow. It was snowing in the middle of October. He knew it wasn't real but he was so mesmerized by the moment that he put his palm in the air and caught a snowflake on his hands.

"Yoon Jeonghan..." He called for him.

"Happy birthday." he said with a smile.

"I hope from now on, Yoon Jeonghan will become stronger day by day and make his brother's dream his own dream. Be strong and make your dream come true." Seungmin said while looking back at Jeonghan's eyes full of sincerity.

Jeonghan looked at him with tears trying to escape from his eyes. He took one step forward and grabbed Seungmin for an embrace. Seungmin was so stunned by his actions and remained standing there before hugging back.

"Thank you so much, Seungmin." he said while resting his chin on Seungmin's shoulder.

"You have no idea how much you make me happy."

Seungmin couldn't help himself but to smile because of Jeonghan. The moment was so magical with the skies and the stars as their witness.

After a few seconds, Jeonghan pulled back wiping the tears on his cheeks before speaking.

"How did you know about the merry-go-round in the snow?"

Seungmin smiled and got something from his bag, "You left this at my place last night." he said showing him his diary.

"This is------" Seungmin cut him off gesturing to stop talking again.

"I'm really glad to be able to spend this happy moment with you, Jeonghan."

Then they silently watched the fireworks display again with smiles on their faces.

"Oh wait, let's take a photo to remember this happy moment, shall we?" Seungmin initiated and showed his camera to Jeonghan till he nodded.

"One..two..three.."

Afte capturing, he gave the film to Jeonghan and waited for the picture to show before placing it inside his diary beside his picture with his brother.

"Jeonghan..."

"hmmmn?"

"Uhm.. we passed by the merry-go-round today but why didn't you go on it?"

"Because it reminds me of my brother. He used to take me to different places and make me ride the merry-go-round the day before my birthday every year so that it would be just like my actual birthday. So after my brother passed away, I celebrated my birthday twice." Then he smiled.

"Seungmin. The fireworks and snowflakes cost a lot, right?"

He chuckled and nodded while scratching the back of his head, "Yeah. That's why me must find more jobs now."

They chuckled together and shared the night until the fireworks and the snowflakes seized to appear.

30 minutes later and they decided to finally go home. The drive was silent but warm after the moment they shared tonight. One happy moment they say.

"Just drop me off here." Seungmin said.

"Here? Okay."

Seungmin began sneezing and coughing while on their way to his apartment so Jeonghan decided to drive.

"Take a hot shower and change your clothes. Don't catch a cold, okay?"

"Yes mom."

"Haha silly. Go back now it's cold."

"Drive carefully!" Seungmin said while waving his hand before getting out. "See you tomorrow!"

\-------------

Seungmin was currently resting while drinking a glass of hot water when his phone rang.

[ Incoming Call ---->> Hansol ]

"Hello?"

[ Hyung! So how was the snowflakes effect? ]

"It's good. Thanks for that, Sol. Where are you?"

[ Where else? 'Course I'm cleaning up. You get the guy while I get the rubbish. ]

Hansol chuckled on the other line.

"Sorry, I'll give you more time to prepare next time."

[ I hope there won't be a next time. ]

Seungcheol grins.

[ Oh yeah, I've bought some of your basic necessities and I've also brought over some of Seungmin's clothes. I won't be staying in the apartment with you in case of sudden visits. So I might as well take a few days off work and go to Japan. Can I hyung? ]

"Of course. As if I can still stop you from your plans."

[ Thanks hyung! Take care while I'm away, okay? ]

"Yeah you too. Take a break and have fun."

[ Okay bye! ]

\-----------

At the amusement park...

Hansol was left with a pile of paper snow flakes on the ground untouched. He sighs.

"My goodness! How am I supposed to clean this up?" He cried in frustration while holding a broom on his right hand and a garbage bag on the other.

' He gets the guy while I get the rubbish. Nice Hansol. ' he whispered to himself.

\-------------

"Mama Yoon gave us sandwi------"

"Boss!!" Soonyoung jumped in front of Jeonghan, "Happy birthday!!" He greeted with a congratulatory tone.

He laughed. "Thank you." Jeonghan answered with the same tone.

"Today, we're going on a picnic to celebrate boss' birthday!!!"

"You're a little hyper again Soonyoung-ssi" Jihoon called for him.

"As always. Minghao, are the food already prepared?"

"Yep! Enough for everybody, but none for you Soonyoung hyung."

"It's alright. Everywhere I go there will always be hot chicks ready to dine with me."

His members gave him a disgusted look.

"The sun... the great outdoors... the hot chicks!"

"Stop that, let's go."

"Hot chicks, here I come!!!"

"Eh? Wait, where's Seungmin?" Jeonghan asked. "Uh.. let me call him."

\--------

Seungmin on the other hand was in his humble abode, with a box of tissue on his hand with an alternate coughing and sneezing with fever. He's currently flat on his back on his bed and was about to doze to sleep that he didn't hear his phone ringing at the living room.

[ Yoon Jeonghan ]

\----------

"Seungmin's not picking up."

"Try again." Jun suggested.

Jeonghan tried to call Seungmin again but he's still not picking up. He was aware of his condition last night so he became worried that Seungmin might actually got sick.

"He's not answering. I'll check on him and see if he's okay. Wait for me." Then he grabbed his bag and walked towards the door.

"Hyung," Seungkwan followed him. "How long will you be gone?"

"I'll be back once I know he's okay."

"Get back in here quickly or else we'll get stuck in a traffic." Jihoon told him.

Then he ran off. Once Soonyoung was sure that Jeonghan was gone, he called his staff members and asked them..

"Don't you think boss is very concerned about Seungmin?"

"You mean, it's like an office romance is starting to bloom in here??" Chan added.

\-----------

Jeonghan stopped by a drugstore on his way to Seungmin's apartment to grab some medicine since he's very certain that he's sick from getting wet yesterday.

Although he's anxious that Seungmin won't answer the call, he still gave it a shot

Seungmin had woken up by the sound of his phone ringing ang tried his best to stand up on his own despite his throbbing head from flu. It was Jeonghan.

"Hello? Seungmin, are you home?"

[ Y-yeah.. ]

"You've got flu right?" He asked full of concern.

[ *coughs* I'm just a lil bit sick ]

"Wait for me, I'll be right away."

A few minutes later, someone was knocking on Seungmin's door. He got rid of the blankets wrapping him and started limping to answer the door.

"Seungmin!"

Seungmin tried to maintain his stance, "H-Hi.... you-------" but he suddenly passed out. Thankfully, Jeonghan caught him on time with Seungmin embracing him for balance.

Jeonghan helped him lay on his bed and pulled the covers for he is starting to shiver. Jeonghan put the plastic bag on his hands on the side and touched Seungmin's forehead to check, but he can't estimate how feverish Seungmin is by only that so he swept his bangs and gently took his own forehead closer to Seungmin's until their foreheads touch. This was the closest they have gone since they met, the first time he saw Seungmin's features that close and he felt the urge to kiss him seeing how fragile he is now --- but he can't. Jeonghan stayed like that for a good 10 seconds just feeling how warm Seungmin is right now but he was startled when Seungmin suddenly opened his eyes and looked at him directly. They both blinked awkwardly feeling who will be the one who will pull away first so Jeonghan did forming a little curve on Seungmin's lips.

"ahhm.. you're burning up. L-let me take your temperature." He started rummaging inside the plastic bag to the thermometer he bought from the drugstore

"Open your mouth." Jeonghan patiently waited forbthe device to beep and finish and while he was waiting, he silently looked at Seungmin again tracing his features.

The thermometer started to beep and he pulled it out of Seungmin's mouth to check.

[ 38.8 C ]

"Seungmin, let's go see a doctor okay?"

"It's okay. I don't get a flu that often, I just need to drink more water."

"BUT YOU'VE GOT HIGH FEVER!" Jeonghan said in frustration.

"I'll be fine."

"You stay here, I'll cook something for you before you take your meds, okay?"

"I'm okay, you don't have to do this. It's just a cold." Seungmin said hinting a little smile on his face

"Stop joking. You've almost reached 40 degrees."

\-------

"Eomma, it's me Jeonghan. I have a question, whenever I have a fever you cook this soup for me...."

"With blackbeans and shallots, right?"

"No! Not for me it's for Seungmin. He got sick."

"Thank you eomma."

Jeonghan was only used to cook ramen for himself and hasn't actually done cooking besides from cupcake so he was really shocked how pungent the shallots may get and started burning his eyes causing him to tear up real quick. While waiting for the soup to get ready, he decided to check on Seungmin again to see if his temperature is going down. When he saw the numbers still high on the screen, he exhaled a big sigh and started touching Seungmin's face to keep him warm. Seungmin had woken up by Jeonghan sniffing and caught his hands and opened his eyes.

"Hannie.... what's wrong?"

"Aahh.." he chuckled. "I just cut shallots for the soup and it irritated my eyes."

Seungmin went silent for a second.

"I--I thought you hated shallots?"

Jeonghan was take a back by the sudden question and refused to answer. "Come on, drink warm water."

"Do you still feel really sick?"

"I'm fine. Just a little."

"You're lying. You're still burning!" He said while putting one of his hand on Seungmin's forehead while the other was left with Seungmin's hold.

"Do you want to get up and eat something?"

He nodded.

\--------

"No matter what, you have to eat some of this." Jeonghan told him while scooping the soup in his bowl.

"Your fever will come down once you started to sweat. Here."

Seungmin took a generous amount of the soup in his mouth and once he had tasted it, he suddenly made a face already describing how the soup tastes.

"It stings your throat right? Hang in there, you have to finish it!"

"What soup is this?"

"My mom would force me to drink this black bean soup whenever I caught a fever. I know it tastes weird. But it works wonders!"

"That's why you hated shallots, right? Because of this?"

"Hmmn... so I took sports classes. I thought if I have a healthy and active body then I won't get sick and I won't be forced to drink this soup."

Seungmin gulped down another and smiled at him. "I'll finish this. Sorry for making you worry, Jeonghan."

"Why are you apologizing? It's okay. Drink up."

After eating, Jeonghan accompanied Seungmin to his bed and tucked him to sleep, then he remembered his friends waiting in the firm. So he quickly checked the time and his phone for missed calls and voila!

[ 21 Missed Calls ]

He gently got off Seungmin's bed and made his way out of the bedroom careful not to wake him up to make a call.

[ Hello, Jeonghan hyung? ]

"Jihoon.. Sorry I didn't called you earlier."

[ I thought you're just gonna check on Seungmin? ]

"He's got a flu and he don't want to see a doctor. So I can't leave right now."

"Jihoon-ssi, I'm sorry but I think we have to cancel today's picnic. I can't leave Seungmin alone at home when he is really sick."

"Can you apologize to the others for me? Tell them I'll treat them dinner next time."

[ Okay hyung, I'll just go tell the others. Take care. ]

\--------

"Seungmin, let me take you to the doctor. If you're fever did not come down I-------"

"Don't worry about me."

"Of course I am worried about you! What if you...." Jeonghan did not expect himself to react like that causing Seungmin to hold his hand and asked him..

"Why Jeonghan? Why are you so concerned about me?"

"Because... you're really nice."

"Because..... you're nice to me."

"Because...." Jeonghan took a few seconds to look at Seungmin's eyes before continuing.

"You're really important to me, Seungmin. I can't let anything happen to you."

"Seungmin please, let's go see a doctor okay?"

He nodded. "That is only because I don't want you to worry about me so much. Hmmn?"

\---------

After seeing the doctor, the two decided to take a walk in the park nearby on the way to Seungmin's apartment.

While walking, Jeonghan halted Seungmin's steps and went to his front cupping the other's cheeks to check if his fever had gone better. Seungmin was startled by the gesture and stilled.

"Wow! You're doctor is amazing! I think your fever is already coming down."

Seungmin felt warm on the gesture so he unconsciously held the hands cupping his cheeks on his chest and smiled.

"So you're feeling relieved now?"

Jeonghan was stunned as to where his hands are right now and struggled to form actual words.

"Uhmmm..." he said while looking at his hands the other is holding.

Seungmin then realized the situation and immediately let go of Jeonghan and cut away his gaze and looked to his left feeling uneasy.

"L-let me take you home."

"Eh?? I've already taken your whole day so let ME take you home."

"No, Seungmin. You're still sick."

"My fever is gone, let me take you home."

"No! Just the thought of you going alone from my place worries me so much already."

"You worry so mu----"

"I only worry about you."

"W-what??" He sound surprised by what Jeonghan had said.

"Nothing. Just do as you're told, okay?"

They continued walking for a few minutes and when they though everything was fine, Seungmin lost his balance again and sat on the pavement.

"Are you okay?" Jeonghan sound concerned.

"I'm okay. Maybe because of my fever coming down, that's why my knees got weak."

( A/N: Don't ask me how. It's just that, okay? )

"See? I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight if I didn't take you home."

"Really?"

"Yes. Let's go."

Jeonghan took Seungmin's hand to help him stand. They were already walking and Seungmin still didn't let go and held him tight so Jeonghan just let it happen and walked like that together.

 

' Why does it feel right? ' Jeonghan thought of himself while looking at his hand on Seungmin's hold causing him to form a smile from it.

Seungmin on the other hand is starting to battle with himself whether to let go or not but seeing how Jeonghan is comfortable like this, he chose not to and enjoyed every bit of the moment with him.

\---------

"Before I go home, I'll prepare your breakfast for tomorrow. Remember to take your medicine after you have your breakfast, okay"

Seungmin didn't say anything and was still looking at Jeonghan fondly causing him to feel uneasy.

"What's the matter?"

Seungmin scooted closer to Jeonghan withough cutting the soft gaze, "Jeonghan, uhm.. can you close your eyes?"

"Uh.. huh?"

"Come on, close your eyes."

Although he doesn't know what Seungmin is up to, Jeonghan obliges as to what he was told.

Seungmin swatted his hands in front of Jeonghan to make sure that he's not peeking and carefully ran to the kitchen and switched off the lights.

He returned to the living room with a cake on his hands making his way in front of Jeonghan.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday our Jeonghan. Happy birthday to you."

"I followed your recipe to make this cake. I did it all by myself."

"Thank you." He said sincerely through his eyes. "Thank you for spending both of my birthdays with me this year."

"Not just this year, Jeonghan."

They both smiled.

"Make a wish."

Jeonghan closes his eyes and made his wish. He blew his candle and placed a kiss on Seungmin's left cheek.

"Thank you."

\---------------------

 

Jeonghan went home with his heart filled with contentment. It's been so long since he felt something for someone before and he's glad it was with Seungmin. He was staring at the plushie Seungmin gave him for his birthday and he felt giddy upon reminiscing what happened to them earlier.

"Hyung can I..... huh?" Seungkwan asked making his way to the older's side.

"Seungkwan? What brought you here?" He said trying to hide the smile on his face.

"I asked mama Yoon if I can sleep here tonight coz my roommate is out and I forgot to bring my keys."

"Aaah.. okay then you can sleep here tonight."

"Hmm... you seem very happy today, I see." Seungkwan said while teasingly poking his sides.

"How did you know?"

"Because you keep smiling." He said with as a matter of fact.

"I do??"

"Yeah..." he said brushing the plushie he was holding. "Hmmm.. is this because of Seungmin hyung?"

He nodded. "I'm very happy when I'm with him, Seungkwan. I also feel a lot more secure."

"So.... you really like him, huh?"

"Yes."

Seungkwan covered his mouth in shock. "Hyung? You really like him??? I thought you were joking."

He nodded. "Of course not you idiot! Seungmin has given me a lot of surprises. I know he cares a lot about me and he wants to make me happy."

"Also, I've never met anyone who cares so much about me." He added

"Since the picnic is cancelled, let's organize it some other time."

"Okay!"

"Now let's sleep. We still have to work for our next project."

"Good night."

\-----------------

Seungcheol woke up with the smell of coffee and pancakes from the house so he decided to get up. After a few stretches, he made his way to the dining area and found Hansol preparing their breakfast.

"HANSOL!" he shouted to surprise the younger.

"What are you doing?" he answered looking pissed while holding two mugs in his hands.

"Do you think I'll get scared by that? I'm well-trained for this. Now eat."

"Psshh.. I thought you went to Japan?"

"Vacations are so boring. It's more fun putting on a show with you." He chuckled.

"You seem to be in a good mood huh? So how was your date with the snowflakes and merry-go-round?"

"Thanks a lot fo your help." He said pointing his fork to Hansol.

"Hyung..."

"hmmmn?"

"There's something I should remind you about."

"Go on."

"Mr. Yoon is both strong and competent. He's also a very considerate person, so he's certainly an admirable man."

Seungcheol agreed.

"But Seungmin is someone who doesn't exist. So I think you should make him fall in love with his nemesis, Choi Seungcheol.... and not just Seungmin."

The seriousness of Hansol's tone made Seungcheol stop eating and make him be reminded by what Hansol said.

" If Mr. Yoon found out that Choi Seungmin was created by Choi Seungcheol after he falls in love with him, I'm sure he'll be very angry and disappointed."

It's been 30 minutes since Hansol left and he still can't get the last sentence he said out of his mind and it's bothering him. He picked up his phone and looked for Jeonghan's sleeping photo in his gallery and stared at it.

' Which one of me do you see? Which one of me do you love? '

' I want to be your guardian angel. I'm going to make you fall in love with both of me. '

\--------------

"This is for Jeonghan." Seungmin said suddenly placing a box on Jeonghan's desk

Jeonghan stared at it for a while before opening it. "These are vitamin supplements. Why are you giving me these?"

"To boost your immunity. Since you looked after me the whole day yesterday. I don't want you to get sick, so these should make you healthy."

"Thanks." He smiled.

The other members looked at the two and got their eyes widen upon hearing what Seungmin said and realized now why their boss ditched them yesterday.

Jeonghan put the box aside but Seungmin caught his hand and brought it back to him.

"You should take these and not put them aside." he said opening one canister and putting one tablet on his palm and getting a glass of water for him.

"I wanna make sure you take them. Here." Jeonghan did not say anything and just did what he was told to causing the members to watch them in awe like they were watching a sappy scene straight from a kdrama.

Jun fakes a cough. "Domestic!"

Soonyoung poked his side and tried to hide his laugh.

"Thank you." Jeonghan said smiling before getting back working on his laptop. He followed Seungmin by his gaze as he was making his way to his work area and when their stares met, Seungmin ought to smile in return.

' You should make him fall in love with his nemesis, Choi Seungcheol... and not just Seungmin. ' he remembers giving Jeonghan another nod and smiled.

"Eeeeee~ love is in Yoon Arch's air!" Chan whispered excitedly to Seungkwan and Minghao. "Don't you think so too, Jihoon hyung?"

"Quit being a sap Channie, do your work."

"Pshh... KJ."

\---------------

The night came by fast and Seungmin and Jeonghan were left again for they still have some finalizing to do. They decided to eat dinner first before going so when they were done, they decided to take a walk home.

"Ahh I'm so full."

"Then let's do some exercises!" Seungmin declared and started doing jogs and jumping jacks in which Jeonghan followed.

"It's tiring, Seungmin. Let's just walk normally."

"Aish.. you and your stamina."

They both chuckled.

"Seungmin.."

"Jeonghan.." they both called.

"You go first.."

"Go on.."

Silence..

"What did you want to say?"

"What did you want to say." They said at the same time again.

Jeonghan initiated, "I was going to say.... uhm.. I li---" He paused mid sentence and just smiled.

"Uhh.. they why don't I go first?"

Jeonghan nodded.

"I was going to say...." Seungmin paused and thought carefully about it first. He can't fathom how he was going to sketch the idea to tell Jeonghan what he wants to say. He gulped and looked away from Jeonghan's eyes.

"So what are you going to say?" He sounded expecting.

' How should I tell you..... that I am Choi Seungcheol? '

"Uhmm.. let's go home." He grabbed Jeonghan's hand and started walking.

"O--kayy.." he sighs.

\--------------

"Seungkwan-ah, are you ready? Let's go!"

"Hmmnn... coming hyung!"

Seungkwan immediately went to where Jeonghan is standing and walked with him. When suddenly, his phone rings..

"Huh? Hyung you're phone."

"Don't mind it."

"Go and see who it is. Might be important. Or maybe........ it's Seungmin!" Seungkwan said with heart eyes.

He finally gave up and slides the unlock button to see who messaged him while the younger takes a peak too.

[ Smelly Evil - Choi Seungcheol

See you at the same place in 30 minutes. ]

 

"Hyung... do you know him well? Are you cheating on Seungmin??!!"

"What? No!!!"

"But what does he mean by the same place?"

"Uhmm.... just a minute."

Jeonghan immediately made his way outsidw their house after reading Seungcheol's message and decided to make a call.

[ Hello, you're calling to tell me that you're running late, right?!"

"Tss..."

[ Hello? Say something. ]

He takes a deep breath and finally spoke up,

"Choi Seungcheol... I'VE GOT A LOT OF WORK TO DO. ALSO, I'M NOT OBLIGED TO FULFILL YOUR UNREASONABLE REQUESTS! GOODBYE!"

\------------------------

[ CHOI REALTIES, INC. ]

Wonwoo was not pleased by the current state of the company right after the meeting he just had with the BOD.

"Joshua, Mingyu please come in." He declared through the intercom.

"COO." They both greeted.

"I've officially decided to invite Jihoon to joing Choi Realties."

"But I thought he already rejected you several times before?" Joshua asks.

"COO, he already said no when you asked him to their office last time. I don't think that'd be possible." Mingyu added.

"Don't you get it? We've already lost 20 to 30 percent of our clients to Yoon Architectures. I can't just sit and watch that happen."

"But aren't we notifying CEO? It's his department's staffs concerning this afterall." Joshua said.

Wonwoo stood up loosening his tie. "Do you think that's necessary? For someone who doesn't give a damn to the company operation at all, do you think he'd care about that?"

"Joshua, I think I know what COO means. Only Jihoon is what Yoon Architectures has right now. We must do everything we can to make him our own. So the clients will come back to us."

"That's right."

"Okay, I'll get to it now." Mingyu declared.

"Yes, COO."

\----------------------

 

"Hyung, I brought you some tea."

"Thanks, Sol." Seungcheol said without even looking and continues wiping his glasses, eyes zoning out.

"Are you thinking about Mr. Yoon?"

He got the older's attention and slowly turned his head to him then nods.

"So that person that he likes right now is....."

"Seungmin." He answered like his soul had finally left his body.

Hansol chuckled, "You mean the cheerful, friendly, and thoughtful guy-----"

"That you and I created." He cut Hansol off. "Seungmin."

"I can't believe Jeonghan actually stood Choi Seungcheol up. This has never happened before." Hansol said before laughing.

"Yah! Hansol, did you know that when I asked him out this morning, he sternly said no. I......" he sighs.

"So you're really upset right now?"

Seungcheol looks at him, "Upset?" he laughs.

"Come on, I'm Choi Seungcheol, why would I...."

Hansol raised his eyebrow at him crossing his legs waiting for his stupid answer.

"Don't look at me like that! I just don't know what I should do."

"Okaaay, I didn't say anything though!"

"Tsss.."

Seungcheol was drinking his tea when his phone rang..

[ Incoming Call ---->> Wonwoo ]

He picked it up and dropped it immediately on the couch but Hansol got it and hands it back to him.

"There's still work to do."

He soullesly slides that answer button and answered.

"Hello?"

[ Seungcheol, do you have time to come into the office tomorrow? ]

"Why?"

[ I'd like us to officially invite Jihoon to join Choi Realties as the CEO and COO of our company. ]

He scoffs, "Wonwoo, I don't think that'd be possible."

[ Don't worry, It'll be different this time. I'll give him the best offer there is and the strongest reason and let him know that by staying at a tiny company like theirs would only limit his career achievements. ]

[ Remember to come tomorrow. Bye. ]

Seungcheol was slightly intimidated by Wonwoo's confidence on his plan on getting Jihoon from Yoon's and as much as he wanted to know what his plan his, he also wants to prevent Jihoon from going and protect their interests.

\------------

"Alright."

"Guys, the assistant of Choi Realties COO just called and asked me to go to their office tomorrow."

"Huh? But I thought you already rejected them?" Seungkwan asked full of worry

"He said they'd like to officially discuss their offer and benefits with me."

"Jeonghan hyung, come with me tomorrow."

"M-me? Why?"

"I want to give Choi Realties a stern rejection in the presence of Yoon Architectures' boss."

Jeonghan smiles at Jihoon's confidence and determination to remain in their company.

"Jihoonie, you're such a cool dude!" Soonyoung yelps in happiness.

Jihoon smiles, "Is that okay, hyung?"

"Okay! Count me in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am starting to get dizzy with this Seungcheol - Seungmin thingy ㅋㅋㅋ hope you're enjoying the story. Will update every Saturdays and Sundays. Thanks for the kudos everyone ♡ Happy reading!


	10. Chapter 10

[ Choi Realties Inc. ]

Jeonghan and Jihoon arrived at the company premises just in time as the CEO and COO's arrival. Tension can be felt between the two parties which made Jeonghan feel a little bit pressed by the atmosphere, considering Seungcheol is seemingly boring a hole on Jeonghan's face with a crease on his brows in which he tried to ignore. 

"I guess Joshua had already told you the reason why I asked you." Wonwoo began looking intently at Jihoon. 

Jihoon took a deep breath before he started talking, "Wonwoo.... Mr. Choi, I guess you've been wondering why I bought Yoon Architectures' boss to this meeting when you only invited me to come." 

"And I want you to know that..." he continued. "Yoon Architectures is the only company that I'll work for. Now and forever. Other than that, I won't consider other company offers."

Wonwoo raised a brow, "So I don't get a chance at all?" 

"That's right." 

He looked at Seungcheol beside him. "Pity. What a pity!" Wonwoo declared in disbelief. "Jihoon, I sincerely want to work with you." 

"Mr. Yoon, I didn't expect that you will come to this meeting so please accept my sincere apology. Sorry for trying to headhunt Jihoon in front of you. He had such great talent. But since he already had a sense of belonging to your company, if I kept on insisting then you might get offended." 

"Mr. Yoon, you really are a great boss because your staff is so loyal and passionate about your company." Wonwoo emphasized each words while looking at Seungcheol with a smirk.

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome. And since we are all here today, perhaps there are different ways in which we can work together in the future. Hope Mr. Yoon won't treat me as his enemy then.

"I don't treat you as my enemy Mr. Jeon. I think you are the one who's treating YA as your enemy."

Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan upon hearing his words to Wonwoo that made him worried about. 

Wonwoo chuckled, "It's what you've got to do in this fierce competition. I really meant it when I said I want to work with you."

Seungcheol cleared his throat and crossed his palms together looking at Wonwoo. "In what way are your planning on working with them?"

"Yoon Architectures might be small but they are really creative. Since Choi Realties has a huge client base, perhaps we can outsource the production to Yoon Architectures." 

Silence endued. 

"Uhm.. We better get going now." Jihoon declared. 

"Please wait a moment." Seungcheol spoke all of a sudden that prevented them from leaving. 

"I'd like to talk to Mr. Yoon in private for a moment."

Jeonghan did not expect what he's hearing and looked at Jihoon and back to Seungcheol before answering. 

"Okay." he said. 

"Jihoon you go first. I'll be back in the office real soon." 

\----------------

Jeonghan followed Seungcheol outside the conference room leading to the porch area overlooking the whole city. Though they were sitting right next to each other, no one initiated to start a conversation which made the already heavy atmosphere a lot heavier.

A few minutes have passed and still no response from Seungcheol, pissed Jeonghan started speaking.

"So how's it going to work?" he looked at the other who's attention is at the busy streets outside. 

"I told you how's it going to work?!" 

He sighed. "I haven't thought about it yet." 

Jeonghan rolled his eyes before answering, "So it's just an excuse for you to keep making fun of me and Yoon Architectures, right?"

"Not at all..."

"... since you wouldn't like to see me, it's the only way to make you stay."

Jeonghan did not like where this conversation is leading so he uncrossed his arms and stood in front of the other. 

"So what are you trying to say??" 

"Yesterday was the first time you dared to reject seeing me." he said pointing his finger while talking.

"That's because I don't want to have anything to do with you."

"Why?" Seungcheol said still not looking at Jeonghan. 

"Perhaps I've been over-analyzing and you don't really mean what I think you mean. But I must tell you that........ there's someone that I like."

Seungcheol was surprised by Jeonghan's last sentence that made him look at him in the eye. 

"Who?" 

The sudden interest on Seungcheol's eyes made Jeonghan uncomfortable that refrained him from answering for a few seconds. But after gathering his thoughts, he formed a small smile on his lips and continued... 

"Seungmin.." 

He wasn't even surprised with the name that the other had mentioned. He knew he'll be hearing this one day but it still hurts hearing those words coming from Jeonghan. He's losing. And he's losing too much to himself.

"I like Seungmin." He said with sparkle in his eyes.

\---------

' that's because I don't want to have anything to do with you... '

' Seungmin.... '

' I like Seungmin... '

Those words came running through Seungcheol's mind for hours already since Jeonghan left. He can't believe that someone who doesn't even exist outwin him for Jeonghan. 

' Seungmin is someone who doesn't exist.... '

' You have to make him fall in love to his nemesis, Choi Seungcheol.... ' 

Seungcheol was still on the porch area, lost in his own thoughts when a certain person hugged him from the back..

"Seungcheol oppa!!!" 

It was Roa.

"Let go of me." 

He removed her hands from him and turned around emotionless.

"But I missed you so muuuuuch~"

"Stop fooling around." he sound pissed. "I'm tired."

"I know you might not want me to annoy you but I can also be a quiet girl and stay by your side without making a sound." She insisted. 

He faked a laugh, "Roa..."

"Yeah?"

"It's okay for you to stay cheerful, you don't have to change yourself for me." 

"Really?? Aigoo~ oppa is so sweet!" 

"I have to go now." 

Seungcheol walked away trying to get rid of Roa but the other kept on tailing him from the back. He tried to control his temper at least for Roa, but this day had been to much for him that he failed to do so. He gritted his teeth and turned around.

"Why are you following me?!" he shouted.

Roa was shocked. It was not often for her to see Seungcheol lose his temper. He knew him as someone who remain composed in times of stress. But he's not like that at all. 

"I uh... I said I can stay by your side witho----"

"I really don't want to see anyone today! Please go. Okay??" 

She looked down before answering. 

"Okay, I'll leave you alone. Just think about me when you have time." 

She tried to smile but her eyes are already moistened with tears waiting to fall. Once Seungcheol had already turned his back from her, Roa made her way to his brother's office and started to let go of her feelings welled-up from his sudden meeting wih Seungcheol. She didn't know that Wonwoo will arrive earlier so when he entered, she tried to look away and hide her tears. 

Wonwoo was suspicious by his sister's actions so he sat on his table and looked at her puffy eyes, might be from crying. Just by looking at it he already knew why so he got his phone from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Here. Call Seungcheol and ask him out for dinner." 

"No." She still looked away.

"Aren't you upset because he's ignoring you? Call him." He tried to cheer his sister up.

"Seungcheol is in a really bad mood this afternoon. I thought he's on vacation? How can he be in a bad mood?" Roa spoke while looking down. 

"If he really cares for me, he'll at least have coffee with me. But he just wanted me to leave him alone." The tears she's been hiding since he entered have started to fall on her face without notice.

"It's okay. Why do you like him so much anyway?" 

She continued crying. "I've liked him and nobody else since when we are young." 

"How about this, why don't we get mom to call him?" 

She strongly disagreed.

"He can never say no to mom though."

"No... even if we get mom for him to ask me out, he will still not truly like me." 

\---------------

Seungcheol arrived at his apartment feeling empty. He was again lost in his thoughts while  
looking at Jeonghan's picture on his phone. The words had been recalling in his mind non-stop and he feels restless by it. When suddenly, someone came knocking at the door. 

"Who's that?" 

"It's me, Jeonghan." 

He did not expect the sudden visit so he looked for his glasses, took a deeo breath before opening the door. 

"Hi." 

"Hi Seungmin! Can we have a chat? I brought cake and coffee." 

"Sure."

He showed the bag he was holdingto Seungmin and went inside, straight to the kitchen area. 

"I had to wait in line for this cake." He said while putting what he bought on the table. "It was a new flavor and it goes really well with this coffee." 

"When you and Jihoon came back from Choi Realties, you seemed a bit awkward."

"I did?" 

"A little. You seemed like your heart was empty." Seungmin said while pointing at his chest. "Was it because of Choi Seungcheol?"

"Not exactly. I just told him a secret by accident today."

Jeonghan looked at him in the eye. 

' Seungmin '

' I like Seungmin '

 

"Ahmmm... I hate him so much, yet I just told him my secret." 

Seungmin tried to smile, "Maybe you already see him as a friend deep down." 

"I don't know either. Maybe."

Seungmin was relieved by what Jeonghan had told him. At the very least.

"But even if that's the case, he's just a friend."

He nodded. "Can I ask you something?" 

"Has Choi Seungcheol ever done anything to try and damage Yoon Architectures?" 

"No, he doesn't. But he did try to buy the remaining 70 percent of YA's shares."

"But on my opinion, his works give me a feeling of sincerity and honesty in them. There's also a sense of true youthfulness. He might not be as arrogant and superficial as we think he is, right?" 

Jeonghan agreed. "Wait... why are you suddenly sticking up for him?" 

Seungmin was surprised by the sudden question and chuckled, "I just thought, maybe there was a bit of misunderstanding between you two." 

"No, there isn't." 

"No?"

"No. He loves making fun of me. Seungmin, can we not talk about him?"

"Okay!" 

"Uhmm... Seungmin.."

"Hmmn?"

"Aren't you curious about the secret that I told him?" 

"Oohh.. you want to tell me?" 

Jeonghan took a deep breath and continued, "I told him..." 

' Yoon Jeonghan, are you really sure you want to tell him you like him? '

"I told him that I will ask you for dinner tomorrow." 

"Eh? Is that the secret you told him?" 

Jeonghan looked down, "Not exactly, but since we will be busy for our project with Samsung, we might not get enough sleep so I would like to treat you to a nice dinner now as well as to thank you for being there for me and to tell you the secret I told him."

"Ah, okay!"

Jeonghan felt relieved upon saving himself from the unannounced confession and scratched his nape from embarassment. 

"L--let's eat the cake over there, you can grab the coffee."

\-------------

Once Jeonghan left, Seungmin was left alone in his thoughts again now looking worse that before, knowing that Jeonghan was determined to confess about his feelings for Seungmin. The thoughts about when he was sick flashed through his mind with the way he took care of him until he felt better. 

' Why are you so worried about me? '

' because you're a nice person '

' because you're nice to me '

' because you mean a lot to me '

' How am I supposed to make him fall in love with Choi Seungcheol just like how he did to Choi Seungmin? '

\------------

Jeonghan has been giddy the entire morning for today is the day where him and Seungmin will have their dinner. He's been eyeing Seungmin the entire time to check if he's busy or not. So when he got the chance, he grabbed the card under his laptop and made his way to Seungmin's desk.

"Seungmin." 

Seungmin was engrossed in his computer and looked up to the person talking. 

"Hey, why do you look so happy?" 

Jeonghan just smiled, "You haven't forgotten about our dinner tonight, right?" 

"Of course, not."

"Okay, here's the address.." he said placing the card in front of him, "Don't forget. And dress nicely hehe." 

Seungmin looked at the card Jeonghan gave him and took a big sigh. He saw Jeonghan looking at his direction so he tried to hide the sadness in his eyes and forced a smile.

Seungmin arrived at his apartment to get ready for their dinner but he's anxious whether he'll be coming or not. After contemplating a lot, he just did what he had to do, and when was done preparing with his Seungmin look, suddenly, he dropped his glasses and pulled a suit from his closet. Yes, he decided to go, but this time ㅡ as Choi Seungcheol. 

Jeonghan arrived at their meeting place earlier than expected. He chose a very nice spot and suited himself waiting for Seungmin to arrive. 

"Relax," he whispered to himself, "You just want to let him know how important he is." 

"What a coincidence." A man came walking to his direction. 

"Choi Seungcheol?" 

"Before your date arrives, why don't I keep you company?" Seungcheol said plastering a smile on his face. 

"I don't need company. Thank you." 

"But since I'm a very nice person," Seungcheol grabbed the chair beside Jeonghan and decided to take a seat, "I'd be happy to have a nice chat with you." 

"So who's your date?"

"None of your business." 

Minutes have passed and still, no sign of Seungmin. It is until he received a message.

[ Jeonghan. Something urgent has come up so I can't make it tonight. I'll treat you dinner next time, and I want to hear what your secret is. ]

"Oh? Judging from your look, I don't think he's coming, is he?" 

Jeonghan looked pissed and decided to stand up and go home. 

"Goodbye." 

"Wait." Seugcheol grabbed his wrist to stop him from going, "Sit down. It's not easy to get a reservation at this restaurant. Let's have dinner together."

Jeonghan pulled his wrist from Seungcheol's hold and looked down at him. 

"I've already made it very clear to you. Didn't you get it?" Then he walked away. 

After a long walk, Jeonghan got tired and stopped at a park nearby. Little did he know, Seungcheol followed him around. 

"Are you waiting for the person who stood you up?" 

"Aren't you angry that he didn't show up?" 

Jeonghan turned around to the person talking and said, "You'd never understand what trust is. He's my most important friend as well as my...."

"Anyway, I'd never doubt him no matter what." 

"That friend of yours.... Is Seungmin, right?" 

"That's right." 

Seungcheol took a deep sight before he continued, "You said you like Seungmin, but I don't think you know him at all." 

"That's right, I don't know him. I don't even know myself." 

"Then that's it, you don't even know yourself. Let me tell you this. I think... you don't actually hate me that much." 

Jeonghan was take a back by Seungcheol's statement and failed to make a response. 

"You said I'm an arrogant creep and I have nothing to say about that. But there's something that I must ask you."

"Have I ever done anything to try and damage Yoon Architectures?"

Jeonghan looked far left to avoid eye contact with Seungcheol. He remembered that Seungmin have asked him the exact same thing last night so he refused to answer. He was about to turn around and go when Seungcheol grabbed his arms and pulled him close. 

"Do you know that I like you?" 

"I don't want to know." 

Jeonghan turned him down once again and turned around but this time, Seungcheol caught his arm strong enough, grabbed his neck with one hand and kissed him. Jeonghan was shocked by the action and tried to resist but Seungcheol was stronger. He knew this is wrong so he gathered his remaining strength to push Seungcheol.

"Why did you kiss me?!" His eyes were furious.

Seungcheol grabbed his wrist and looked intently to his eyes, "I said I like you!"

"That's bullshit! You know what?? I don't care. Just pretend that this didn't happen. Don't ever bring this up or I'll kill you." Then he ran away.

\---------------

"Hyung what happened to you?" Seungkwan asked upon seeing Jeonghan rushing through the door looking pissed. 

"I thought you were having dinner with Seungmin hyung?"

But Jeonghan did not answer and remained silent.

"Hey. Is everything alright between you and Seungmin hyung?" 

"It's not Seungmin. Uhm.. Seungkwan, get some rest okay? We have a presentation tomorrow." 

______________

 

Seungmin came to the office earlier than expected and he can still feel the sting from the slap he received from Jeonghan last night. He looked from left to right trying to see if Jeonghan is already around for he still feel bad because of how he turned him down twice. When he sees that the aisle was clear, he entered through the back door and walked slowly...

"Seungmin!" 

Seungmin released a sigh and looked at the person calling without a hunch of interest.

"Hi." he monotonously said without even looking at Jeonghan in the eye.

"Was everything okay last night? I was worried about you." 

Seungmin faked a smile, "Yes. I just had to take care of something. Sorry." Then he looked away.

' How come Seungmin seems so cold? ' Jeonghan asked himself.

"Last night..... I actually bumped into Choi Seungcheol."

"So, was everything okay?"

"uhh,.." He was about to answer when the memory of the kiss flashed through his mind. 

"Yeah, nothing happened. I was more worried about you. Thank goodness you're okay."

"It's my fault. You didn't get to share your secret with me."

"Yah, don't say that. It's no big deal. We see each other everyday, I'll just tell you again if I had a chance." 

"Okay. We're presenting for Samsung today, are you nervous?"

"Right, if I were in the past I would...but now, I'm not."

"Uhm... I better go and prepare for the presentation. You too Seungmin!" 

 

\----------------

"It's strange, Jihoon is always early but why isn't he here yet?" Soonyoung asked anxiously.

"Right," Jun added, "Today's presentation is really important and he can't be absent for today." 

"Okay let me call him." Jeonghan fished for his phone in his pocket and called.

[ Hello Jeonghan hyung, an accident happened. A motorcyclist rider had been badly hurt and I can't leave him right now. I'll rush over once he was taken to the hospital. A'ight? ] 

______________

[ Samsung ]

"Boss, Jihoon hyung's still not here the presentation will start in 15 minutes!" Chan said looking like he was about to cry.

"Samsung's manager really favors Jihoon," Seungmin declared, "So if he failed to come with us and present, then it'll be difficult for us to convince him." 

"Hyung please try and call him again." Minghao said.

[ Hello, hyung? ]

"Jihoon-ah! Where are you?" 

[ I'm still at the hospital making a police statement. ] 

"But we're about to start." 

[ *he sighed* Hyung..... get Seungmin. Let him do the presentation on my behalf. ] 

"Seungmin??!"

"Ah huh?" Seungmin said in confusion pointing his index finger to himself.

"You want Seungmin to present on your behalf? But Jihoon, Samsung's manager really favors you, so they might ask why you're absent and I'm sure the'll want you to be the one to facilitate the presentation." 

[ Hyung listen to me, don't be nervous. Let Seungmin lead the presentation. I'll rush over once I'm done at the hospital. ]

"Okay."

"Boss! What did Jihoon hyung say??" Soonyoung asked, "Is he really sure that he will let Seungmin lead us to the presentation?" 

"No, but Samsung is our big client for Q1," Seungkwan added, "What if he makes a mistake or something?" 

"I'm sorry Seungmin hyung, I know you're a great planner but Samsung is a very big client for us and you still don't have any presentation experience." 

"Oh... actually I--" 

"Good morning, the managers are ready, you may now enter the conference room." The secretary called for them.

Everyone stood up nervously and prayed for a good luck. Seungmin left a big sigh and watched them pick up their necessary things inside.

' I also don't think Choi Seungmin is up for it...... Looks like I need to get Choi Seungcheol to help...' 

he smirked and took his glasses off.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hello everyone." Jeonghan nervously stood in front of the manager and the board panel. 

"I am Yoon Jeonghan, Yoon Architectures' CEO. On behalf of our company, I am going to present to you the plan we prepared for Samsung." 

"Where's Mr. Jihoon?" The manager asked all of a sudden. "Why isn't he here?" 

"He's..." 

"He's not here?" The company president asked. 

"He's just ---"

"I guess you should already know that we only picked Yoon Architectures because of the project he did on Cube Realty, right?" 

His other team members who are on the other side of the room just closed their eyes, nervously waiting and praying that they will let them proceed with the presentation at the very least.

"Then tell me how are you supposed to go on with our meeting." 

Jeonghan could not find the right words to convince them and continued scanning through their module. 

"Hi everyone! Sorry I'm late." Someone called at the door. 

Soonyoung and the others could not believe what they were seeing, but one thing's for sure. They're saved. 

"Choi Seungcheol?" Samsung's manager said. Jeonghan's eyes widen with his unannounced participation.

Seungcheol greeted them with confidence and went straight to where Jeonghan was standing maintaning an eye contact with the other. He lend his hand for the module from Jeonghan's hands and hastily flipped the pages scanning the material like he had already read what's written in there. Once he's done, he pointed directly at Jun watching nervously at the back instructing him to turn on the projector and proceeded with the presentation. 

"Hello everyone! Today, I'd like to discuss a topic with you all." 

 

\---

"This is the concept that Yoon Architectures has prepared for Samsung. Just like all of you, I'm also a fan of the project that Mr. Lee made for Cube Realty. It's certainly a fresh and a unique one and I'm also a good friend of Yoon Architectures'." he smiled. 

"Hope you're happy with the presentation today that I've done on behalf of Mr. Jihoon." 

Silence has been heard inside the room and suddenly, Samsung's manager stood from his seat and gave Seungcheol and Jeonghan's team an applause followed by the board panel for a job well-done. Jeonghan could not express how happy he is seeing Samsung's representatives' satisfied faces with the presentation they prepared for so long. He felt the presence of someone looking at him and when he turned around, he saw Seungcheol staring at him for God knows how long and gave him a wink ;).

He faked a smile in response. (A/N: How ungrateful)

\---

"Why did you do that?" Jeonghan asked to Seungcheol who is now seated on a couch accross him. 

Seungcheol crossed his legs im response with furrowed eyebrows. 

"Also, how did you know our script so well?"

"Come on," he grins, "I am Choi Seungcheol. With a project as simple as yours, your story line is simply too predictable." 

"Also, if I didn't help you.... how are you going to pay me back?" He says nonchalantly.

"Pay him back??" Seungkwan said in shock.

"Yeah, do you owe him money?" Minghao added. "But did you just happen to go past here??" 

"No..no..no, I didn't just walk past, I planned to walk past here." he smiled. "Actually, I was planning to see how the crybaby would embarass himself." 

"Aish.... you!" 

"But I didn't expect to be his lifesaver instead." 

 

Minutes have passed and Jihoon finally arrived at the vicinity. He looked straight to Seungcheol sitting with his team. 

"Jihoon-ah." Jeonghan called him.

"I'm sorry that it happened too suddenly." 

"That's okay." he says.

"Uh.. why is he here?" He pointed at Seungcheol. "Where's Seungmin?" 

Seungcheol stood up quickly from his seat and arranged his coat and tie getting ready to go.

"Looks like I'm done here, keep it up." He said pointing a finger to Jeonghan, "Don't waste the amazing performance I just gave. See you." 

Seungcheol went straight to the restroom with the packed bags he prepared with the clothes he had worn earlier and changed his clothes in a flash. 

\---

"So how are we going to celebrate this one boss?" Soonyoung said.

"Let's have BBQ!" Jun answered.

"But that's so fattening!" Seungkwan says

"No it's not!"

They were busy with deciding where they should eat out when someone came rushing from the back. 

"Oh! There you are! Where were you Seungmin hyung?" Chan asked.

"Yeah! We were looking for you awhile ago." 

Meanwhile, Jihoon was looking carefully at Seungmin, kinda suspicious by his actions. He can't pin point where but there's something suspicious with Seungmin's absence to the meeting earlier yet he tried to ignore it.

"Uhh, I got really nervous and had a stomachache." 

"Are you okay now?" Jeonghan asked full of concern.

"Much better." Seungmin caught Jihoon still staring at him so he tried to flash a smile. 

"Okay then, let's go." 

\---

[ Choi Realties Inc. ]

Company phone ringing..

"Hello, This is Kim Mingyu, how may I help you?" 

"I'm sorry, COO's in a meeting right now."

"Okay, I'm sorry. One moment please." 

\---

"Excuse me COO, there's an urgent call on line one."

"What's wrong?" Joshua whispered but Mingyu just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hello? Speaking." 

"Choi Seungcheol did a presentation for Yoon Architectures?...... Okay, I know. Thank you." 

Wonwoo did not spoke any word after the call and gripped the phone tightly in his hands showing complete dissatisfaction to the news he had just received. 

"COO, why would CEO do a presentation for Yoon Architectures??" Mingyu asked in distress.

' Choi Seungcheol... What the hell are you up to now. ' Wonwoo said in his mind gritting his teeth with anger. 

\---

Seungmin went back to the company feeling exhausted with the show he did today, he was lost im his thoughts again, with his chin resting on both of his hands facing the empty chair in the pantry, when suddenly ㅡ he imagined Seungcheol sitting there staring at him. 

"Seungmin.." Seungcheol called.

"Yoon Jeonghan must fall in love with me, Choi Seungcheol. So you must not accept his confession of love as Choi Seungmin." he said pointing his index finger to Seungmin who was now looking at him. 

"Yeah, have you forgotten about the big smack on the face already?" 

"Falling love with Jeonghan, and fulfilling YA's dream have now merged as a common goal for me." Seungcheol declared while pulling a silver necklace from the inside pocket in his suit. 

"I'm going to open up Yoon Jeonghan's heart. And make him fall in love with me." he said while showing the necklace to Seungmin and smiled before he disappeared. 

"Seungmin!!!" 

"Uhh.. huh?? Jeonghan." he quicly stood from his seat.

"Yah, what's wrong with you? You're spacing out." 

"Nothing."

"Everyone left already, aren't you going home yet?" 

"Yeah, in a moment.." he scratched his nape

' Seungmin..' he heard, then he saw Seungcheol standing in the front door holding the necklace again calling his attention.

' Yoon Jeonghan must fall in love with Choi Seungcheol ' he sighed.

"Jeonghan, a friend of mine wanted to start a small project, but since he's lacking on budget, he needs my help."

"O-okay, since you're only working as a free-lancer and since our proposal has been approved, of course it's okay for you to go and do what you need to do." 

"But YA's also short in staff and it's such a big project. Are you sure it's okay if I'm not here?" 

"Of course it's not okay..." Jeonghan said looking down, 

' Because then I won't be able to see you everyday.. ' he said in his mind.

"But you're going to come back and see us often, right?" He asked waiting for Seungmin's response.

He nods, "I will come back if I have time, because I also want to finish every project with you." he smiled. 

\---

Seungmin was back alone in his apartment trying to figure things out while swinging his glasses in between his fingers. He knew this would happen in the future what he did not expect it to happen earlier than expected. He was busy thinking of a way to get Jeonghan when a message flashed on his screen. 

[ 1 New Message : Hansol ] 

\- Hyung, I've already made arrangements with Samsung just as you wanted. 

\- Okay. Thank you. 

\---

[ Yoon Architectures ] 

"Everyone, Manager Chen called and.... they want Choi Seungcheol to be our representing consultant for the project." Jeonghan told his members.

"Choi Seungcheol??" Seungkwan asked, "Why would they want Choi Seungcheol to be the consultant to "our" project?" he air quoted his fingers.

"Yeah, we already have the most popular planning director, Jihoon right here." Chan added. 

"Come on." Someone from the door suddenly spoke, getting their attention. 

"Not a lot of people have the honor of sharing the limelight with me." Seungcheol smiled, "So don't complain." 

"Choi Seungcheol, " Jeonghan stood from where he was seated and went to where the ceo was standing, "what are you doing in our office?" 

But he ignored him, "So... where are the kids?"

"What kids??!" They all said in chorus.

"Well, judging from your furnishings, this would pass as a kindergarten. Hahahahaha!" 

"Choi Seungcheol!" 

"Oh gosh, what's going on?" Jun asked, completely clueless.

"I must have done too well with the presentation that Samsung asked me to be your consultant to assist you in this project. So, here I am." 

"Stop that," Jihoon cut them off, "Since Samsung ordered for him to be our consultant, then we have no choice but to accept it." 

"But let me tell you this Seungcheol, unlike Choi Realties, we don't order our staff around. Here, we're all part of the creative team. So if you're up for the challenge, then you're welcome to be our project consultant." He continued. 

"I agree. Architecture, is all about teamwork. All right, since there were no objections, let's get started." Seungcheol declared and went straight to his working area. Seungmin's working area. 

"Huh? How did he know that Seungmin's desk is vacant?" Seungkwan whispered to Jihoon. 

"Get back to work Kwannie." 

\---

Jeonghan's staff are together for a meeting to present the reference they wanted to use for the Samsung project. Soonyoung is up for the presentation for consultation on his report. 

"That concludes my presentation, consultant."

Seungcheol took a final sip on his coffee, got a pen and a sketchpad to score Soonyoung's report. 

"This is the score for your report."

"59?? Why??" Soonyoung asked in protest.

"Because apart from having to excel the project you did with Cube Realty, you must also exceed the expectation that Samsung had for the project. It's the only way you'll get a score of 100. Otherwise, it would mean that your past achievement.... was just pure luck." 

The members released a big sigh.

"Don't sulk. I want you to rewrite a new reference and email it to me by midnight. Let's have lunch." 

"Okay since our consultant is hungry, Minghao kindly order for a delivery." Jihoon told him.

"Ah, wait. Xu Myeonghao." 

"Ming, Minghao." He corrected Seungcheol. 

"Whatever, just order 3 lunchboxes, Jeonghan and I will go out for lunch. I have things to discuss with him." 

Jeonghan unconsciously put his pen down upon hearing what Seungcheol said and gave him a scowling face. 

"Come on." He pulled Jeonghan's wrist and dragged him out of his seat.

"No."

"Let's go." 

\---

 

Jeonghan was sitting peacefully on his seat eating his pasta for lunch, but he can't ignore the fact that a pair of eyes was staring at him for God knows how long. Since he can't take it anymore, he put down his silverware and rested his elbows on the table.

"What exactly is on your mind? I thought you wanted to talk about something? Why are you staring at me?" 

"I was just wondering how I can make you.... fall in love with someone like me." 

Jeonghan exhaled a big sigh before speaking, "Listen up, although I don't know why you became our project consultant, since we're working together now, you better be professional and stop annoying me with your sick behavior." 

"You're annoyed? Is that because I look like the person that you like?" He said teasingly while pointing his finger to Jeonghan.

"Tss.. even if you look like Seungmin, I still won't fall in love with you." He rolled his eyes before standing up. 

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Lunch time is over, get back to work, consultant." Jeonghan said with a smirk.

\---

On his way back to the office, Jeonghan walked past throught the waffle store Seungmin had recommended to them. The memory caused him to smile so he decided to line up and buy. Little did he know that Seungcheol followed him around and saw him lining up to the waffle store. Seungcheol was about to go to where Jeonghan is when he felt Seungmin's phone vibrate.

[ 1 New Message : Jeonghan ]

\- Seungmin, I got your favorite red bean waffle. Come and pick it up at the office before you go home, okay? Take care! Xx

Seungcheol saw how giddy Jeonghan is waiting patiently in line just for Seungmin. His mood dropped faster than lightning and accepted his defeat to a person whom he only created. At least for now. 

\---

[ Yoon Architectures 9: 30 PM ] 

"What the hell! We're working overtime just because of Choi Seungcheol! Ugh!" Seungkwan cries in frustration.

"Choi Seungcheol might be picky" Jihoon spoke, .."but it would be a good thing for our company, with his strict supervision, as well as our unique creativity..." 

"We will be unbeatable!" Soonyoung added and forcefully chewed on his bread. "Am right, boss?"

The members looked at Jeonghan waiting for his response but is now completely spacing out looking outside like he's waiting for someone to arrive. 

"Jeonghan hyung." No response. 

Jihoon playfully swatted his hands in front of his face trying to get his attention. 

"What's wrong?" Jun asked. 

"Hi!!" Seungmin suddenly popped at the door. "Why are you all still here?" 

Jeonghan quickly stood off his seat and smiled from ear to ear upon seeing Seungmin back at their firm again. 

"Seungmin. You're finally here." 

"Oh, why are you here? I thought you're working on a project?" Jihoon asked. 

"We finished early for today so I decided to drop by and see if you needed my help. Afterall, I'm still part of YA, right?" 

"Ha! You really are!" Minghao exclaimed, getting his notes to Seungmin, "Here, please double check the materials list for me. Thanks."

"Sure, I'l go check them now." 

Seungmin went to the storage room did what Minghao had asked him to do without knowing that Jeonghan is behind following him.

"Seungmin!" Jeonghan tapped his shoulders.

"What is it? I thought you were still working with them." He said trying to sound as cold as possible.

"Aahh, I just wanted to give you these red bean waffles. Didn't you get the message I sent you this afternoon?"

"Message?" 

"Didn't you get the message I sent?"

"Oh, I usually turn on silent mode during work, so I might have missed it."

"Ahh I thought you came because you have seen my message, luckily you came. Or all my effort lining up for this would be wasted. Here!" /he hands him the box of waffles. 

"Thanks." He said plainly.

"So, are you tired?" Jeonghan took one step forward causing Seungmin to take one step back in response which made the atmosphere awkward.

"Not really."

"Oh. Then I'll leave you to it." Jeonghan said before going, whose sulking at the sudden change on Seungmin's actions. 

\---

"Hyung, we have a location scout tomorrow morning, why are you still awake?" Seungkwan asked while sitting beside Jeonghan.

"Seungkwan, can I ask you something?" 

"Hmmn.. about what?" 

"Do you notice Seungmin? He's like he's making himself distant to others. He seems a bit weird today." 

"Was he? He even ate the waffles you bought for him today." 

"Nah, he just happened to pass by. Do you think I became too agressive?" 

"It's okay, Seungmin's an introvert. If you won't make the first move then you'll just both play the charades." Seungkwan said while mimicking a mime. 

\---

 

Jeonghan and his team are geting ready for the location scouting and was about to ride their company van when an anonymous car parked in front of them. 

"Seungcheol, what are you doing here?" Jeonghan said.

"Location visits are important, why didn't anyone tell me? Tell me, Mr. Wen Junhui."

"Yes consultant, but we have Jihoon already and we usually go with him that's why we didn't notify you." 

"Why didn't you report to me? Listen up everyone, from now on you will report everything that is related to the project, understand?" 

Seungkwan made a funny face at the back teasing Seungcheol but retreated when the older looked at his direction. 

"Okay, since everything's settled, then let's get going." 

"I'm sorry but our van is full already." Lee Chan said in a matter of fact tone.

"It's okay, I'll drive. But you young man," he said pointing at Jeonghan, "Will have to come with me." 

"Huh? And why is that?" 

"Come on, I don't know the way." Jeonghan rolled his eyes in response.

"You guys go first, I'll follow you. Let's go." He said grabbing Jeonghan's wrist on their way to his car. 

\---

"It's about time you dump your antique company car." Seungcheol said while getting frustrated to their slow pace on the road. "Lool how slow it is." 

"Then go drive there yourself. Besides, why do you need me when you've got GPS?" 

"It's lonely to drive by myse--"

"Who cares if you're lonely? Let me go to Jihoon's car." 

"Be quiet or I'll kidnap you." 

\--silence--

Seungcheol exchanged looks between the road and Jeonghan waiting form him to talk again in which he didn't do. Making the older amazed by Jeonghan's stone-like attitude.

"So you really have no plan on talking huh?" He didn't answer nor look at his direction.

[ Train Approaching ]

 

"Shit not now." 

Seungcheol has an established fear of trains and the sound of it passing will trigger it even more. He closed his eyes ready for the taking and tightened his grip on the steering wheel and exhaled heavy breaths. Jeonghan noticed that something is wrong with Seungcheol so he undid his seatbelt and attended to the other's needs. 

"Hey, are you alright? What's wrong?"

Seungcheol did not answer and continued breathing heavily. Once the train had passed and the road was opened again, Seungcheol changed his gear and drove left of the intersection leaving Jihoon and the others. 

They stopped at a bridge near the ocean far from the busy streets and Seungcheol went down of his car and threw up. Jeonghan on the other hand was anxious as to what happened to the other so he just brought water with him and rubbed his back for comfort. 

"Seungcheol, are you okay??" 

He's still not speaking and is still breathing heavily. This was the first time he saw this side of Seungcheol, so vulnerable. When he turned his back to bring a towel, he was surprised when Seungcheol suddenly let his head fall rest on the crook of his shoulder with eyes closed and his hands holding his arms tightly like he's squeezing life from it. Seconds later and he felt Seungcheol's hand leaving his arms and traveled down his waist to hug him. 

"Can I.. Can I borrow you just this time? Please?..... Thank you." He said in between his tears.

Jeonghan didn't know how to respond to that so he just submitted to the other's request. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Seungcheol let him go wiping his tears secretly. 

"Let me call Jihoon, I'll tell him to cancel today's location visit."

"No, please don't. I'm fine now please don't mind me."

"But you just had a panic attack! How am I supposed to---

Seungcheol cut him off by putting his index finger on the other's lips to shut him up and damn it was effective. 

"We will not cause any delay with today's plan and we'll stick to the schedule. Here." He gave the car keys to Jeonghan. "You go and drive."

"Wha--- me?? But I don't know how to get there!" 

"We have GPS, come on."


End file.
